


But Not As We Know It  所知不同

by racifer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>联邦星舰进取号陨落两月之后，McCoy在帝国星舰进取号上醒来，并尝试找寻回家的路。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but not as we know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865143) by [spikeface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeface/pseuds/spikeface). 



> 感谢green-postit和mardia的无限耐心和支持。

**我不需要医生，该死的，我就是个医生。**

距离进取号载着它的船员从天际坠落陨灭，已经有两个月，三天，零四个小时之久。McCoy终于发现，自己已经醉了，而且疯了。

醉，显然是由于他喝掉了海量的波旁威士忌。要是放在以前，看到有个人像这样猛灌好酒，他肯定会气得暴跳如雷，但那是在他能找到的酒只有Scotty从各处搜罗来藏在计算机舱壁板中的不管什么玩意的时候。现在他有的是时间享受波旁酒，他也永远不用去喝Scotty的那堆马尿了。

他蜷缩在旅馆房间里的一把扶手椅中。不知道要再灌下去多少酒，想到那件事的时候心里才能不那么疼。

至于疯，Jim咧嘴笑着的鬼魂就足以说明问题了。

他举起冰凉的杯子按在太阳穴上，努力回想这是什么时候开始的。从他被传送到那个偏远荒凉的星球上之后的事情，他都已经记不清了。那是星舰坠毁前一周，当时最大的问题还是病毒。每每想到自己临走前Jim担心的表情，都会让McCoy痛彻心扉，他不得不向Jim保证自己会 _平安无事_ ，保证自己不会被感染，强调自己作为医生，前去治疗疾病是他的职责。

McCoy举了举酒杯，为这讽刺的事实。真正的危险藏在天上，大家却在为他传送到地上而大惊小怪。

当然，那时他没看到过Jim的鬼魂，只是Jim本人，问他治疗进行得如何，隔离期什么时候能结束，他该不该再送人下去。McCoy记得他对Jim嚷嚷说不允许其他任何人冒险，而他的这些好意却都白费了。全宇宙的波本酒也不能让他的痛苦减少半分。

然后是那场袭击。

四百七十四个生命瞬间终结，还有五个在急诊室中苟延残喘了几个小时。对于一场策划周密的阴谋来说，这不是什么大数目，比不上瓦肯的覆灭，也没办法和Tarsus IV的那场灾难相比。McCoy甚至没看到这件事的发生，只是全神贯注地做着实验，浑然未知进取号已经化为了一片充斥着尖叫的钢铁废墟，直到别人告诉他，他才知道发生了什么。他什么都做不了，除了辨明寻找到的遗体的身份。

Jim烧焦的脸定格成一个怪异的咧嘴笑着的表情，每次想到，McCoy都会痛苦不已。

这就意味着，他一直看见的那个Jim并不是Jim。那不是 _他的_ Jim——不是那个他一直希望拥有的Jim。那是在悲恸、精疲力竭、行将绝望的重压之下大脑产生的幻觉。McCoy很惊讶自己会这样，因为他的家族中从没有人表现出妄想症的倾向，但证据就摆在眼前，时间足够长了。

整整三天，他想到。第一次只是一闪而过的一张脸，一双蓝眼睛透过阿基里亚斯II（Argelius II）星上每晚升腾起的雾气闪烁着。那时他在考察古代阿基里亚斯人对谋杀者的刑罚，已经两天没睡了，所以可以把Jim的出现归咎于劳累所致。

但在他瘫倒在床上睡了一整天之后，他还是能看见那些，看见 _Jim_ 。到现在为止已经是第四次了，上一次Jim跟着他走过一整个街区，然后就消失了。

通讯器响了起来，McCoy跌跌撞撞地走了过去，看到是他的前妻的来电。他从来没想过自己竟然会想念她冷淡的沉默，但她想跟他说话的时候，眼睛里总带着那种怜悯的神色，这让事情越发糟糕。他没有接听，一会儿再删掉她的留言，然后，他转身回去拿酒。

那杯酒正被James Tiberius Kirk拿在手里。

Jim转了转杯子，冰块碰到杯壁，发出清脆的声响。他带着陌生的表情看着McCoy，身上的指挥服换成了一件露臂背心，闪着恶俗的金光；腰上别着一把匕首，与Jim毫不相称，但他一开口，却又明明白白是Jim的声音：“你这幅样子真是糟透了。”

自从Jim死后，这是McCoy第一次听到他的声音。他不看新闻，梦里也只充斥着尖叫。他 _明白_ ，自己不该鼓励这幻想继续发展，但这里没有人告诉他不要这么做，而且他喝了太多的酒，再没有精力去理会这些，而且这可是 _Jim_ 。

“你在我身边阴魂不散就是为了接着犯贱吗？”

Jim的脸顿时一亮，McCoy瘫坐在椅子上，死死盯着那个微笑，忍耐着伸手去触碰的渴望，几近窒息。这只是幻觉，他该为此而担心的，但他没办法让自己去打破它。越过酒精筑起的麻木屏障，他记起从前，当Jim知道什么秘密、或者出去乱搞之后，想把一切都告诉McCoy的时候，他就会像这样笑。这混小子每次都这样，活力四射到让McCoy忍不了他。

他有没有为自己那一拳道过歉？

“这才是我认识的McCoy，”Jim说道，把那杯酒递还给他。McCoy懒得去想一个没有实体的人是怎么拿杯子的，只是干掉了更多的酒。Jim不是真的，因为他已经死了。McCoy没能救得了他。甚至没能和他一起死。

他现在也可以这么做，当然，他在阴冷的静寂中思索着。可能这才是最好的，用他无能的双手结束自己。

“有人告诉过我，这种东西是要慢慢品味的，”Jim又说道。

“这话从你嘴里说出来还真是新鲜啊，‘节制’舰长。”也许这是他的潜意识在告诉他该放下酒杯了；借他最好朋友的鬼魂来跟他自己讲道理真他妈是件他干得出来的事儿。

Jim用笑声回应了他。

又是一阵安静。Jim看着他，McCoy想要鼓起勇气让Jim滚开，打破这个魔咒。但他最终只是挣扎着问道：“你为什么会在这儿，Jim？”

Jim的表情有些古怪，似乎又想皱眉又是想笑。“这不是挺有意思的吗？”

“事实上，令人着迷（Fascinating），”McCoy下意识地回应道。Jim的眼睛眯了起来。他想到了Spock，不知道自己怎么会这么想他。可能要是他够走运的话，那尖耳朵混蛋也该跟着他到处跑了。还有所有的人，所有他没能救得了的人，男人、女人、外星人，可能都会找上他。他活该。

他刚才问了个问题。过了一会儿他才想起来，这些词句忽然变得很难说出口。“你为什么会在这里？”

“我需要一个医生。”Jim背着手说道。从他嘴里说出这种请求可真新鲜；Jim连躺在地上流着血的时候都不会承认自己需要绷带。

McCoy喝得太多了，以至于觉得听一个鬼魂的话也没什么不好。他没有别的职责了：瘟疫已经被消灭，他有无限期的假期，而他的全部的工作，全部的 _生活_ ，都已经成了一堆破铜烂铁，灰飞烟灭了。

还有，该死的，他早就该承认，自己从来就没办法拒绝Jim Kirk。他随意挥了挥手，酒从杯子里溅了出来。“我就在这儿。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛。“好，”他点头说道，好像下了什么决心一样，“那很好。”

然后他猛地挥拳砸中了McCoy的太阳穴。

 

\-----------------  
注1：该星球出现在TOS:"Wolf in the Fold"集中。2062年，在阿基里亚斯II星上，发生了被称为伟大觉醒（Great Awakening）的运动，阿基里亚斯人抛弃了一切暴力，采取和平的生活方式。


	2. Chapter 2

**我可能会吐在你身上。**

McCoy在宿醉和脑袋被狠狠揍了一拳的双重头疼中醒了过来，而最让他不安的是，他确定自己最近被传送机分解重组过。Scotty坚持——一直坚持——说那不可能有感觉，但McCoy总是能感觉得到。

他强撑着睁开眼睛，希望能从梦里醒来。他喝得太多了，还在醉着呢——可能是脑袋撞到了哪儿，也可能只是悲痛带来的幻觉。情况越来越糟了：房间在他的眼中逐渐清晰起来，他发现自己正躺在Jim的舱室里，在Jim的 _床上_ 。光线直刺进他的眼睛里，他的脑袋就像被一群愤怒的克林贡人塞满了一样，但他还是强迫自己集中精力。他看见Jim站在门边看着Spock，Spock则在看着他。

“我记得我让你去接管指挥了，”Jim对Spock说道，语气在宿醉的McCoy听来很是僵硬。

“是，舰长，”Spock平静地说道，视线一直没有从McCoy的身上离开。Jim随着他的目光看过去，发现McCoy醒了，便咧嘴冲他假笑了一下。

McCoy听着身边飞船发出的嗡鸣声，几年来这一直是他的催眠曲，然后他看着正盯着他看的Spock和Jim，他们的样子与他记忆中的并无二致，除了一些梦中总是会多出来的不合常理的奇怪部分——衬衫下摆处系着的闪亮腰带，他们偏瘦的身材，以及Spock脸上的胡子。

他得快点醒过来。他不知道会不会有什么更可怕的命运在等着他们。

“你最好只是路过，Spock，”Jim拖长了声调说道，一边走到McCoy的床边，目光灼灼有神。“回头见。”

McCoy还没来得及让Spock说两句话或者过来，Spock就走了。看着站在他床边的Jim，他顿时失去了打破梦境的力气。McCoy指令让床头灯直接对着他的眼睛照明，暗自欣慰自己能鼓起勇气这么干。“早上好，阳光。”他咕哝道。

在昏过去之前，McCoy翻了个身，直接吐在了Jim的鞋上。

醒来的时候，他还没睁开眼睛，就知道自己正在医疗舱中。无论是消毒剂的气味，还是生命体征监控仪稳定的滴滴声，身下生物床不太平坦的质地都在提醒着他。他知道这不是真的，但感觉如此真实，他只能放任自己沉溺于其中。

“医生。”

他没有多想就睁开了眼睛，但令他吃惊的是，他并没有回到阿基里亚斯的旅馆房间中。他依旧躺在生物床上，Christine Chapel正低头看着他。她的制服很短，腰腹处袒露着，但除此之外，她和他印象中的样子一模一样。

他瞬间坐了起来，却因为起得太猛而直接掉下了床。Chapel连忙过来扶住他，他伸手一把抱住了她，她顿时僵住了；而即使是在最初的惊吓过去之后，她也依旧一点都没有放松。她是温暖的，无比真实，McCoy必定是疯了，但他不在乎。他想她，和想念其他人一样地想她，但直到他再一次真切地触碰到她之后，他才意识到自己有多想她。

“医生，”她又一次说道，声音更加紧绷。McCoy松开了手。Chapel直起身子，把垂下来的一缕头发别到耳后，说道：“你感觉怎么样？”

“还好，”McCoy回答道，仍旧有点头晕。他终于崩溃了吗？身边的一切都如此真实。但不，他想到，不是十分真实，因为Chapel穿着过膝的长靴，腰侧别着一把匕首。“我是说，糟透了。我觉得我疯了。”

“您没有疯，长官。”Chapel的声音依旧很严肃，但他还是听出了其中藏着的熟悉的讽刺语调。他真怀念她说话的样子。

然而试图解释这些仅仅是发生在他脑子里的事，这只会让他更难受。“但我不能——你们都已经……”

“死了？”

他点了点头。

“舰长会解释的。”

Chapel扶着他重新坐回了床上，他尽量不让自己担心那解释会是什么。他知道这都是不存在的事情，不管他感觉到了什么，但如果Jim给了他一些可能的解释，一些 _花言巧语_ ，他就更难回到真实的世界中去了。

Jim左胳膊下面夹着什么东西，轻快地走了进来，就好像这儿是他的地盘一样。McCoy一瞬间有些感伤，他不得不提醒自己，Jim打了他一拳，他还生气呢。以及现在所发生的一切都不是真的。

“情况如何？”Jim问道，显然是在问Chapel，虽然他的眼睛一直看着McCoy。

“很稳定，长官。”Chapel看了一眼监测仪，说道。“没有颅脑损伤，补充了水分。他可以起来吃些东西，再休息一会儿。”

“ _他_ 就坐在这儿呢，而且 _他_ 好得很。”McCoy绝对不能在自己的医疗舱里、在他自己该死的幻想里被人忽视。

Jim微微笑了笑。“当然。你下去吧，Chapel。”她头也没回地走了出去。Jim把拿着的东西扔给了他。McCoy条件反射地接住，意识到这是一件医疗官制服。自从他被那些大官们轰走去休“病假”了之后，他就再也没穿过制服。他抚摸着那件衣服的材料，喉咙里一阵发紧。

“你要是想让大家把你当回事的话，就穿上。”他对着McCoy穿着的那件病号服点了点头，上下打量着他，就好像想找出什么东西似的。

“这到底是他妈的怎么回事？”

倒不是说他真想听什么解释。这不可能是真的，不管Jim说什么，不管这制服的手感有多熟悉。

Jim耸了耸肩，有的人可能会觉得这是他放松的表现，但McCoy太了解他了，于是他沉下心来，等待着。即便如此，Jim接下来的一番话还是大大地超出了他的预料。“我和Selek大使谈到，我不幸地失去了我正在应对病毒肆虐的首席医疗官，当时他恰好提到了交错并存的另一种现实的存在。于是我去调查了一番，发现那里有个没了飞船的医生，而我有艘没了医生的飞船。瘟疫倒是都一样，是不是？”

“什么？”这可不是他期待听到的解释。他根本没有想到过一丁点这种事儿。“你说什——什么？”

Jim笑了起来。“拜托，你不会还以为这都是你幻想出来的吧，是不是？Chapel说你没有脑震荡，你也确实注意到了这儿和你来的地方一些不同。”

“我来的地方……”他知道自己张大了嘴，苍蝇都能直接飞进来，但他的脑子正在努力消化那些事实，没时间把惊掉了的下巴安回去。

“这不是你之前待过的地方，”Jim示意性地挥了挥手，继续说道，“我是James Kirk舰长，你现在所在的星舰是帝国星舰进取号。”

他想到过所有在他脑子里发生的操蛋的事，但这可不在他的预料之中。他挣扎着说道：“所以——所以你是说这就像是……另一个宇宙？”他失声说道，听上去却更加苍白无力，但这是他唯一抓住了的重点。除非他是得了病或者受了某种可怕的伤，否则这就太超出他能解释的范围了。

“没错。”

他依旧觉得自己有点没能跟上思路。“所以你是真的？”

“你想再挨一拳证明一下吗？”McCoy差点就说了可以，只是为了 _确信_ ，但他只是伸出手，碰到了Jim的脸。Jim没有动，任由McCoy的指尖划过他的颧骨，落在嘴角旁边的那道浅浅的伤疤上，目光几乎能烧出两个洞来。

这是真的。

他猛地抽回了手。James Kirk就站在他的面前，而且他正在进取号上。“Spock呢？还有Scott，Uhura，Chekov，Sulu，他们都是真的？”还有Riley，Gaila，还有那只疯猴子Keenser，还有其他所有他再也见不到了的人？

“所有人都在。Spock一会儿就过来。”Jim看起来还是在等待着什么似的。

McCoy意识到那会是什么了。“这里——这是一艘帝国星舰。”

“对极了。”他似乎很是骄傲地说道，“这儿没有你们那娘炮的联邦。”

McCoy还没来得及答话——而且他有不少话想说，不过他的Broca区又开始罢工了——Spock就走了进来。他的胡子，就像他的发型一样整齐呆板，这大概是McCoy到现在为止所见的最明显的差别了。

没关系。他还是Spock。如果有什么人McCoy真的不该去拥抱的，那就是他了，但当他真的看到他的时候，他的心脏还是不听话地停跳了半拍。

“医生，”Spock平板地问候道，像之前在Jim的房间里一样眼睛眨也不眨地死盯着他，让人烦躁。McCoy忍不住想皱眉头。

操，他真怀念被Spock气得跳脚的感觉。

“Spock会看着你治疗阿基里亚斯II星上的疫病，”Jim说道。

“但是我已经——哦，但是也许这儿——该死的，”因为如果他之前没有下去治疗这里的疫病，而且他们都还活着，也许在这里，他们就还有时间阻止悲剧的发生。“你们必须做点什么。有一些阿基里亚斯人，他们是整场瘟疫的源头，而且他们准备要发动袭击。”

Jim和Spock看起来却一点都不着急。

“我们注意到了。”Spock说道。

“那你们打算怎么办？”有了另一个该死的宇宙的经验，他能让他们安全了，但他们却只是看着他，就好像他疯了似的。

“我们已经处理了这个问题，”Spock温和地回答道。

“你——你是说他们已经试图袭击过了？”

“当我们第一次来到阿基里亚斯II星时，我们就已经注意到了那些恐怖分子，并怀疑可能有这样的计划存在。”

“但——”如果再这么一直说下去的话，他又要开始犯晕了，“你是怎么证实的？”那里有问题，Jim也是知道的，就像他一直以来那样知道，但除了直觉之外他们没有证据，所以也做不了什么，只能努力去治疗疫病。

Spock的两边眉毛极细微地朝中间靠拢了一些。“一如既往，你将问题过度复杂化了，医生。我们确定了犯罪者的所在地，并消灭了他们。现在需要处理的只有瘟疫。”

“Jim？”McCoy知道自己听上去很无助，但他没办法相信自己听到的话。

Jim安抚地笑了笑，几乎像是俯就示好一样。“别像个挨了踢的小狗似的。在所有人里面，你最清楚是他们带来了瘟疫。”他站得更近了些，McCoy绝望地试图压制住自己想闻一闻他身上气味的冲动。“你知道他们会用我们找到的那些火力做什么事情。”

“但你不能——你——该死的，伙计，你不能就这么杀人啊。”他觉得自己的话说得不够有底气。他从来没有必须解释过这种事情，尤其是对Jim。“你需要先审讯。需要证据。”

“你知道我们给不起他们这么高的待遇。如果我们等着拿证据，那我们就都像你的那艘船上的人一样，死了，埋了。这就是你想看到的结果？”

他没办法回答。

“他们死得很快，没有痛苦，McCoy。你能说在你的宇宙里，他们也是这样吗？”

McCoy摇了摇头，努力不让自己想起那段记忆。他们最终确认了散布瘟疫的恐怖分子的名单，以及那些天杀的导致联邦旗舰陨灭的人，但那是在阿基里亚斯人的地盘上，等待着那些罪犯的是一种阿基里亚斯刑罚。自从很久以前，阿基里亚斯II星上就没有人被指控过谋杀了，而阿基里亚斯的古代刑罚与“死得很快、没有痛苦”相距甚远。他们面临死亡的部分原因是McCoy对那场疾病提供的证词；也许McCoy恨那些人，恨他们对他的朋友做的事情，但这样也不能让他睡得安心些。

而在这里，那些都没有发生。

McCoy很肯定，在这里发生的处决是不合伦理的。但他们避免了诸多事情的发生，而且其结果比那些恐怖分子承受的死亡要仁慈得多。

不。他不能顺着这条路想下去。McCoy不是个哲学家，但即使是他也明白，这种思维怪圈不会走出什么好结果。“我不能，Jim。我没办法原谅你们的做法。”

Jim的表情有那么一瞬间的扭曲，但之后又迅速地平复了。“还有一场瘟疫在等着我们治。我知道你能做得到。我需要你去做。”

“Jim。”他的声音中唯有恳求。

“你知道它致人死亡的速度有多快。”Jim的声音很严厉，“你明明可以救他们，但你却准备让他们去死？”

Jim用上了“舰长语气”，McCoy很少听到他这样说话，但每次听到，他都会不假思索地依令而行。即使是现在，Jim在为谋杀开脱，他也无法抗拒他的命令。他摇了摇头。

Jim顿时眉开眼笑。“很好。Spock，护送McCoy医生回寝室。”

“该死的，我不需要个保姆。”

Jim大笑起来。“这样就对了。”

他紧跟在Spock的身后走了出去，虽然把Jim留在医疗舱让他感觉很奇怪。那医疗舱给他的感觉也是，他既对它了如指掌，又是陌生得可怕。他还记得桌上那个凹痕，但墙上印着不知名的纹章，是一柄剑穿过地球的样子【注2】。

走回寝室的一路上Spock都很安静。McCoy与十几张熟悉的面孔擦肩而过，却没有人看他一眼。McCoy心中的失望越积越盛，但他不知道该怎么发泄出来。

直到他们终于到了门口，Spock才开口说道：“我会在Alpha班时过来，护送你到医疗舱。”

“不必，”McCoy自行键入了密码，门开了，他感到一阵莫名的欣喜。

“恰恰相反，舰长命令我在你去工作和回来的路上作为陪同，”他带着瓦肯的那种僵硬的呆板姿态站在门口，甚至连McCoy示意他进去的时候他也没动。

“怎么？Jim怕我迷路？”

Spock扬起一边眉毛。“他并未告知我其中原因。”

McCoy没力气跟他争这种破事。进取号回来了，而他多半是发了疯，而Jim—— _Jim_ ——在纵容谋杀。如果Spock想拿那套扯淡的瓦肯瞎话来对他保守秘密，就随他去吧。

“随便你。”

Spock点了点头，站在原地不动。

“你想什么呢？”McCoy努力保持着礼貌的语气问道。这居然令他安心，真是讽刺：被Spock用高深莫测的瓦肯方式惹恼几乎和被Jim气得跳脚一样熟悉。

“并非重要之事。”

如果没什么要紧的，Spock绝不会像是被无针注射器戳了屁股似的杵在这儿。“ _到底怎么了_ ？”

Spock没有说话，只是面无表情地抬起了手——当McCoy看过去的时候，他却又犹豫地停了下来。

McCoy和Spock也曾分享过亲密的时刻。有太多次，你要缝合他的内脏，或者让他把你背会安全地点，或者只是在冰原上与他相拥取暖，然后你再无怨言，只能感谢他在这里。McCoy和Spock一直都为照顾Jim而尽心竭力，但到了最后，他们也必须照顾彼此。

但现在他们并不是在某个陌生的星球上。

McCoy想说些什么，想问Spock为什么表现得这么不合逻辑，但Spock眼中的神色让他说不出话来。

Spock的手颓然落下，重新背在了身后。“我并未预想到能够再次见到你。另一个你已经死亡。”

“哦。”他心中的怒气瞬间蒸发了，剩下的只有疲惫。他不知道该怎么回答。哀悼似乎只是自说自话，而且Spock绝对不是那种需要借个肩膀大哭一场的类型。直到现在，当Spock面无表情地站在他的面前的时候，他才真正意识到了另一个自己已经死了的现实。

一时寂静无言。

最后Spock轻咳了一声，说道：“我想说的就这么多。”

然后他转过身去，刚要迈步，就听McCoy开口说道：“Spock。”

Spock停下了脚步，没有回头。

“我也很高兴看见你。”

Spock的脊背似乎挺得更直了些。“晚安，医生。我会在0745时回来。”

然后他走了。

McCoy在床上坐下——这张床也和他记忆中的一模一样——努力消化刚刚知道的这些震惊的消息。他在一个平行宇宙中，在这里，进取号没有坠毁，有一个帝国而不是联邦，而Spock刚刚所做的事情相当于瓦肯版的撒花庆祝他回归。他不禁笑了起来，放声大笑，笑得上气不接下气，直到他发现自己的眼泪已经流了满脸，胸口生疼。

在所有人之中，居然是Spock。

他从来没想过自己不在了的话飞船会怎样。每个人都在履行自己的职责，但Jim总是他们的轴心。他一直以为如果自己出了事，大多数人会像任何一个船员故去了一样悼念他，除此之外，Jim还会有对一位朋友的怀念之情。然而此时此刻，他刚经历了自己为主角的《圣诞颂歌》【注3】，身在一个没有自己的、可能是幻象的进取号上，Jim只想要他的医生回来，而Spock却在怀念他的朋友。

McCoy一向会把物理学问题交给更合适的人去做，而现在，这些人想让他相信一些事情，虽然他多年的医疗经验告诉他这绝对是假的。话虽如此，如果这些真是在他脑子里发生的，他也不能肯定这能治得好。毕竟，如果你本就希望这一切是真实存在的，又怎么能治得好呢？

无论怎样，还是有些错误的东西是不同的。如果一切真的都是他想象出来的，那就不会有什么帝国、大规模杀戮，Jim也不会因为他的触碰而紧张。

他感到身心俱疲，虽然他什么都没做，只是在医疗舱醒来，见了几个老朋友，走过几条熟悉的通道。在这个宇宙中，船员们都带着匕首，他孤身一人，而且 _死了_ 。就算他没有疯，也搅进了一滩浑水里。但无论这个世界与过去的有多少差别，有多少令人痛苦的可能性，McCoy只感觉到一阵深切的、令人眩晕的释然。

\----------------------------  
注2：McCoy所指即人类帝国的标识。   
注3：《圣诞颂歌》，是英国作家查尔斯·狄更斯的作品，讲述了一个吝啬鬼在圣诞夜被三个鬼魂拜访，从此改变了生活态度的故事。:


	3. Chapter 3

**别迎合我，孩子。**

未曾经历过失去的人永远不能理解那种拒绝接受的心情。那不仅仅是对迎面袭来的死亡下意识的抗拒，更是潜意识中萦绕不散、不肯罢休的希望，是 _臆想_ ，想让一切都回到从前的样子。 自从McCoy得知噩耗的那一刻起，他就拼命想要压抑扼杀这绝望的希望。作为一名医生，他比大多数人更清楚，死亡是无法挽回的。

一切都回不去了。

但现在，突然之间，他有了重来一次的机会。他的生活被盛在银盘子里递还到了他手中。他以为自己见到的每一张面孔都会让他记起，他认识的每个人都已经走了、他不属于这儿，但他错了。Chapel不像他记忆中那般友好，的确，但她仍会忍受他的毒舌，揪出他理论中的错漏；他真想不到到哪儿去找比她更好的护士了。Spock甚至更像他记忆中的那个人：他挑眉的样子，说话的音调，还有和他抬杠拌嘴，这一切让McCoy几乎忘了他留着胡子。

但有时他没法忘记。

“我以为Uhura不喜欢胡子，”第二天McCoy忍不住在轮班结束走回舱室的路上调侃道。想方设法让Spock脸绿一直是船员们之间不时的消遣活动，而McCoy自诩为个中好手。

“我看不出这与此有何相关。”

“哦，得了吧，Spock，大家都知道了。”

“大家知道什么？”

他翻了个白眼，说道：“你和Uhura啊。”

Spock扬起眉毛，嘴角微微一沉。“Uhura对于胡须的看法并非一项能够影响我们 **工作关系** 的因素，医生，以及我是否该提醒你，我难以赏识人类幽默的微妙之处。”

“当然了。” 他在Spock的目光的重压之下有些不太自然。“我猜这儿什么都不太一样了。”

“的确，” Spock沉声说道，然后转身离开了。

这让人心烦，被人甩在身后，努力搞明白他本该知道的事情。就比如说，那个病毒，不知怎么已经变异成了之前他治愈过的那种病毒两倍的侵袭力。而且他不明白为什么护士们几乎不看他的眼睛，为什么其他的船员们在Spock护送他穿过走廊时都会避开他们。

老实说，该死的，他也烦透了。四天以来，他一直都过着从寝室到医疗舱两点一线的生活，走过长廊时他无比渴望从舰桥上一路跑到工程部，拉住每一个路过的人摇晃两下，就为了能让他们看看他。

还有Jim。他不让他上舰桥，拒绝让他治疗病人，不经审判就随意处决别人；但同样也是他，在McCoy告知他可能找到了治疗药物之后大步走进医务室，笑得那么开心灿烂，让McCoy不得不对他报以微笑。Jim检视着他做出来的成果，然后下令在行星上扩增和检测药物。

“早就知道你没问题，McCoy，”Jim高兴地一拍手，说道。他想念从前那个愚蠢的昵称（虽然他心里并不想承认），想念Jim说出那个词的样子。Jim在他肩膀上捶了一拳，这动作熟悉得让人烦恼。

“现在你可以让我真的开始做我该死的工作，到下面去治疗病人了吧。”制作药物这件事中最令人心烦的是他不能和活物打交道。Jim一直坚持让McCoy留在医疗舱，处理病毒的模型而非标本。

“不可能，doc。不想让悲剧重演啊。”

“别叫我‘doc’，还有我不会再犯另一个我犯过的错误了。我在那边没感染病毒，在这儿也不会。”

“我希望你是对的，为你自己着想。” Jim咧嘴一笑，虽然他胸前藏着短剑，腰上别着匕首，但这个笑容还是让McCoy没办法再继续跟他生气了。“晚餐的时候我可以给你药物的进展汇报，如果你希望的话。” 和Jim见面要约时间的感觉很奇怪。以前，Jim总是习惯随便闯入McCoy的生活，而McCoy完全不反对他这么做。

Jim耸了耸肩。“当然。”

McCoy一眼就看出他只是随口说说罢了，但他还不太清楚Jim在想些什么。吃饭的时候他们可以好好谈谈。“等我轮班结束之后联系你？”

“哦，不，今天不行。没时间。不过很快就行了。” Jim的笑容好像McCoy刚才骂了他似的。“我有空的时候会呼叫你的。” 他摆了摆手，既像是防御性的动作，又像是毫无兴趣。

McCoy感到一阵无所适从，他几乎提不起精神生气了。“好吧。”也许他还是有精力生气的。“只是吃个饭而已，又不是他妈的求婚。”

Jim已经走到了门口，他只是挥了挥手表示听见了，连头都没回。

混蛋。

眼下无事可做，他只能带着一肚子气，等着解毒剂起效。无所事事正好让他有更多的时间思考和焦虑。他也不准备偷偷跟在自己的护士身后去治疗病人。他把Chapel逼到墙角，单刀直入地问道：

“为什么Jim不让我和患者接触？”

“他没有告诉我他的理由。”Chapel生硬地答道。

McCoy不知道是谁招她惹她了还是怎么的，不过他才不会就此罢休。“和我一起工作，Chapel。这能有什么大不了的？”

Chapel坚定地摇了摇头。“这不是我下的决定，医生。就是不行。”

“我只想帮忙，别跟我说你不需要。“ 即使他只在这里呆了一个星期，他也看得出这艘星舰上的伤患实在太多了。

Chapel稍稍放松了一些，看到她有些动摇，McCoy不禁心中暗喜。但随后她微微扬起头，眼睫低垂向下看去。“可能吧。但这对你来说值得……什么？”

该死的，她想到哪儿去了？“值得我七年的医学院学习和三年的星舰工作。别犯傻。”

Chapel抱起双臂看着他。

McCoy真想狠狠地揪两把自己的头发。他纠结地挤出几个字来：“这是我的工作。让我帮忙。”

Chapel的态度终于软了下来，和他印象中的护士更像了。“这对你来说真的只意味着帮忙，是不是？”她听起来异乎寻常地惊讶。“好吧。但别把我扯进来。”

她径直从他身边走了过去。McCoy站在原地，满心只想拿无针注射器狠狠地戳谁两下。

去他妈的。

McCoy在一个平行宇宙中，但显然不管在哪儿少尉们都是蠢货，工程师们永远也不会少给自己惹点麻烦。开始几次Chapel都站在一旁看着他，虽然什么都没说，但其他护士们很快都明白了她的意思。一种胜利感油然而生——不是针对Chapel，甚至也不是针对Jim。McCoy曾以为，在传送到星球前自己匆忙做着最后准备的时候，就已经是最后一次拿着无针注射器站在进取号上了。

当时，Jim一直跟在他身边转来转去，担心这担心那。而Spock只是背着手站在那里，双手紧握，沉默得令人不安；只有在压力极大的时候他才会像那样，连编排McCoy的话都不说了。记忆中他们担忧的面容连续几个月都在他脑海中萦绕不去。现在他回来了，知道Jim和Spock都活着，就在他身边，这让他感到安心；而他治愈的每一个伤患都像一道绷带，缠裹在他自己的伤口上。

在他给第七个人治好伤的时候，Sulu走了进来。

Sulu和他的关系一直不算亲近，最多不过是一起在外星做过蠢事，还有一起忍受Jim犯蠢。但他记得当Sulu的空棺材沉入地下时，他父母看着那枚追授奖章的样子，好像他们根本不能理解它。

所以再次见到他活着的时候，McCoy开心得几乎有些晕眩了。

然而一道狰狞的疤痕横亘在他脸上，这让McCoy不得不提醒自己，他并不是Sulu。他认识的那个Sulu早已不在了，剩下的只有灰烬和回忆。

“又去击剑了?”他抢在护士们之前问道。有一半时候Sulu造访医务室都是因为击剑受的伤，而且他紧握着自己流血的手臂的样子十分熟悉。

“差不多吧，”Sulu说道。

“让我看看，”他拍开Sulu按在伤口上的手。Sulu的伤口边缘整齐，大量出血，显然是一处刀伤。如果这不是因为击剑，那……“是刀伤？”

Sulu笑了，脸上那道肉色的疤痕扭曲起来。这笑容和McCoy印象中的太不一样了，让他几乎畏缩了一下。“我和我们的领航员有那么点小冲突。”

“这是 _Chekov_ 干的?“ 他难以掩饰住自己的震惊。他不是个白痴，他知道他们随身携带匕首是有原因的。但是Chekov? 那孩子甚至敌不过一场感冒。

Sulu的微笑变得轻蔑。“你还真是新来的，是不是？”

McCoy的火气腾就上来了。“你是想被治好还是想失血过多晕过去？”

Sulu把重心换到另一条腿上站着。“我得用什么来交换？”

“一句‘谢谢你’就挺好，”McCoy说道，伸手握住了Sulu的胳膊。

Sulu拍开了他的手，鲜血飞溅在了他的手臂上。“得了吧，McCoy。和以前一样，是要消息还是要我做事？”

“你说什么胡话？趁着你还没躺倒，快把手给我，你这脑子不转弯的——“

“听着，我绝不会许个无头承诺给你的，懂吗？现在，开个价吧，说你的条件，要不我就去找Chapel。”

“我的 _条件_?“ 他是个医生，这里是他的医务室，他受够了自己做正常 _工作_ 的时候处处碰壁。 “我的条件就是，你给我闭嘴，让我做我该做的事儿。难道我能跑到舰桥上去让你把飞船往陷阱里开吗？”

一时没有人说话，直到Chapel走过来时清脆而有规律的鞋跟声打破了寂静。以前的Chapel也一直都保持着最好状态，甚至连头发都一丝不乱，但现在她几乎像一尊大理石像一般无懈可击。Sulu的眼神在McCoy和她的身上转了几圈，最后不得不规规矩矩地把胳膊伸给了McCoy。在McCoy握住它的时候他仍旧十分震惊。

McCoy力度适中地握住他的胳膊，检查伤口。肌肉损伤很轻微，但血流不止，而且肯定疼得要命。他抓起凝血剂、消毒剂和真皮再生器，但之后，他发现他在自己的医务室里找不到东西了。第一次。

他拉开好几个抽屉一通翻找，然后检查了一下库存，用气声骂了几句。强效的止痛药倒是都在，但如果他不准备把Sulu放倒做手术、或者让他之后几天神志不清地四处乱转的话，这些就都他妈用不上了。他转身看向Sulu，后者稍微变换了一下重心，脚下已经积了一小滩血。

操。

“抱歉，这会有点刺痛，”这句抱歉倒比疼痛让Sulu的反应更大，他紧紧盯着正在被McCoy处理的割伤。McCoy迅速将伤口清理干净，然后用真皮再生器仔细封闭了伤口。皮下的肌肉还需要时间才能愈合，这意味着受伤的地方仍会疼痛，但至少不会感染了。“如果几天之后你还感觉很疼的话就告诉我。”

“无所谓，”Sulu耸了耸肩，最后打量了McCoy一眼。“你该让我拿消息交换的，医生。“

一直到这一班结束，Sulu的话都一直在他脑海中盘旋着，像癌症一样冰冷残酷。他一直没碰过自己舱室里的电脑。他总觉得从人那里得到答案比电脑更可信。

轮班结束之后，Spock像上了发条一样准时出现。他看着McCoy，说道：“你很苦恼。”

“是你自己看出来的吗？”他说道，一路穿过长廊走到升降梯旁。Spock在社交上的迟钝总会让人烦躁。

“你误会了。” 他们走进了电梯，Spock说道：“我在试图询问你苦恼的缘由和性质。”

“然后怎么着，我们抱抱，哭一场，一起唱kumbaya?”

“我原本计划只有言语上的互动，医生。“ Spock的表情带着瓦肯式的懊丧。Spock居然在和他进行感性交谈？不管怎样，看到Spock是真心想帮他，他觉得自己不该那么跟他说话。“只是因为，身边都变了【注4】。”他说道。

Spock不解地扬起一边眉毛。

“这艘星舰和我熟悉的那艘不一样。”

一切都无法改变，他提醒自己。该死的，无视规章是Jim最喜欢的消遣。他真的必须和他谈谈。

“我了解了。”Spock直视前方，升降梯动了起来。“也许我可以提供一些帮助。作为大副，我必须通览舰船上所有章程，并且，我愿意回答一切你可能会提出的问题。”

这正是Spock的风格，平淡而又绝对得体地提出建议。McCoy回答道：“那真是太好了。”

“如果你接受我的提议，”Spock继续说道，紧盯着电梯门，就好像上面刻着Surak的教义一样，“我们可以返回我的宿舍，在进餐时讨论一些事宜。”

“哦。 ”

这还真是新鲜。倒不是说Spock以前和他不是朋友，但他们很少有机会单独在一起。Jim一直在他们之间，而且从前Spock还有Nyota在身边。他们有着某种无言的共识，明白对方并不是那种可以私下一起闲聊的朋友。“好吧。”他有点磕绊地说道。

一直到电梯门打开的时候，他才意识到之前那种被束缚的感觉有多么强烈。这真是太蠢了。看在上帝的份上，那可是Spock。他实在是太想和什么人说说话，太想有个机会到除了他的房间或者医务室之外的地方走走了，而Spock让这两件事情都实现了。Spock并不是他预想中为他提供帮助和共进晚餐的人——那个人该是Jim，甚至是Chapel——但事实上他只是又多了个感激Spock的缘由。毕竟，这是Spock，一个McCoy第一次见就知道是完全可信赖的人，而McCoy对他的回报就是疾言厉色。

穿过长廊的时候，他轻轻撞了下Spock的肩膀，说道：“谢谢。”

“感谢是不必要的，医生。有一个了解操作规章的医生对星舰更为有利。”McCoy翻了个白眼，感觉这是自从他传送到阿基里亚斯II星上之后最近似于轻松的时刻。

就在他们快要走到Spock的舱室的时候，Jim拦住了他们。

“你要去哪里？” 他直截了当地问道，声音中的尖锐让McCoy有些不解。

“去Spock的房间吃晚餐。”

但Jim没有看他。他看着Spock，脸色沉了下去。 “Spock？”

Spock什么都没说。

“我请求去Spock的舱室和他一起讨论一些船上的规章制度。”McCoy不知道自己为什么要撒谎，只是直觉觉得这么做是对的。Jim的目光转向了他。他继续说道：“如果他非要我走到哪儿都跟着我的话，我觉得我至少能从他那儿蹭顿饭吧。”

Jim笑了，但眼角的纹路中仍然透着一丝凶恶。“太糟了。我还以为我们终于可以一起吃个饭了呢。”

曾经有好多次McCoy都想抽Jim一顿，因为他是个彻头彻尾的蠢货混球。即使在Jim最规矩的时候他也是个浮躁自私的小混蛋。但现在的状况并不像是Jim通常犯混的样子。McCoy皱起了眉头。

Spock终于开口说道：“当然是您的邀约优先，舰长。”他听起来就好像更愿意被捅两刀似的，即使他的声音保持着礼貌淡漠，McCoy不明白他怎么会这样。

“我肯定餐桌旁边坐得下三个人——”

“这是不必要的，医生。”

Spock大步走开了。

“你饿了吗？”Jim问道，挡住了Spock走远的背影。McCoy本想反驳——因为他过去没礼貌惯了——但Jim站在这里，他的气息和从前一模一样，而他的微笑中只有坦率的喜悦。于是他改口说道：

“有点。”他确实饿了。 他总会感到不满足。

他们在沉默中一起吃着晚餐，这场景让McCoy太过怀念，以至于几乎无法思考。他差点就要说服自己一切都一如从前：他和Jim可以胡吹乱侃，笑到直不起腰来，然后Jim会回到自己的房间，McCoy则会一边想着如果Jim决定留下来的话会发生什么，一边自慰。

“你想什么呢？”Jim问道，仿佛看出了什么一样。

“我们缺少一些轻度镇痛的药品储备——口服药，局部镇痛药。”

Jim看着他，说道：“要那些干什么？这儿又不是幼儿园。”

似乎所有的人都总会忘记他到底是什么人。“我是个医生，”他一字一顿地说道，“我有责任让人们感觉舒服一些。”

“不，”Jim说道，把手里的刀叉放了下来，“你的责任是处理瘟疫。我已经告诉你了。”

“我 _正在_ 治疗瘟疫，但现在我要等待测试结果的反馈，而你又这么严防死守，我什么都干不了，在此期间我要开始做我作为首席医疗官的工作了。”

“我不想让你参与进来。那些小磕小碰让护士们处理就行了。”Jim命令道，听起来很生气。

McCoy受够了。 “小磕小——今天Sulu像头被捅穿了的猪一样流着血走到医务室，我甚至没能——”

“你没有治他，是不是。”Jim俯身向前，语气不善。这事得有来有往才办得成，McCoy从Jim的脸上看了出来。“我他妈的当然治了，我才不会闲坐在一边袖手旁观，就因为——”

“他给了你什么好处？”

“他让我头疼，你现在也一样。” 他的吐沫星子都喷在Jim的脸上了。

气氛僵持了一阵，Jim盯着他，炽热的气息和起伏的胸口让McCoy的五脏六腑都纠结起来。Jim一直是个开朗善辩的人，很少压抑自己，McCoy第一次见到他这样强忍着一言不发的样子。他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。

Jim突然靠回了椅背上，变成了更熟悉的固执的姿势。“你不知道这里面的道理。”

“你把我锁在那该死的塔里，别人又连个屁都不告诉我，我 _怎么可能_ 明白！该死的，Jim，告诉我发生了什么就行。或者不告诉我也行，我不在乎，但是让我按自己的方式做我的工作。我不会崩溃的，好吗？我已经——我已经见过最糟糕的事情了。”这里能给他的比他留在那里要好得多。

“不，”Jim毫不犹豫地说道，“还有你没见过的呢。”

“该死的你又知道些什么？”他听上去就像他的前妻一样，一个会走路的激素体，但去他妈的。Jim必须搞清楚。“你不在那儿；你没看着那艘星舰从天上被击落下来。你没有过不得不看着 **你** 扭曲的尸体躺在桌面上。你们在尖叫声中死去了，Jim，你们所有人。”

那些回忆瞬间淹没了他。他不愿意回到那里去。他不能回去。

Jim打断了他的回忆。“等我们离开阿基里亚斯II星之后，我会关注一下止痛药的。”他谨慎地上下打量着McCoy， like he an expected an attack。

“我还想见见其他的船员，”即使他们都像Sulu一样。他需要看见他们，需要用这些活生生的充满活力的躯体来替换掉记忆中几英里长的火焰与鲜血。

Jim微笑着重新拿起了刀叉，脸上所有愤怒的痕迹都消失得无影无踪。“嗯，这取决于——你要拿什么跟我交换？”

McCoy眨了眨眼睛，惊讶于他瞬间转变了的态度。“你想要什么？”

Jim意味深长地看了他一眼，好像要说的太多、不知道该从何说起似的。然后他轻轻摇了摇头。“从明天开始，你可以去任何你想去的地方。”

McCoy点了点头，按下心头的疑惑。他已经有了些进展，可以日后再慢慢弄明白其他的事情。“谢谢。”他说道。

“但我得给你分配一个护卫。还有，离工程部远点。以及别挑事儿。”

他翻了个白眼。“是，老妈。还有我会把耳朵后面好好洗干净的。”

Jim难以置信地摇了摇头，大笑起来，然而却带着些莫名的悲伤。“哦，McCoy。“ 他止住了笑，但眼神中还闪烁着笑意。他看起来前所未有地像McCoy认识的那个Jim。“不一样的事儿太他妈多了。”

McCoy盯着Jim的嘴唇，看着它们发出每一个音节的时候弯起的方式。他身在另一个该死的宇宙里，而Jim依旧离他这么远。“你根本想不到。”

“为此干杯。”他们并不是同一个人，McCoy看着Jim举杯啜饮的样子想到。

但他的脸上有一样的伤疤，眼角带着相似的笑意。McCoy确信没有什么比这更重要的了。

注4：原句为“I'm not exactly in Kansas anymore”，直译为“我不再在堪萨斯了”；典出《绿野仙踪》，Dorothy和Toto被龙卷风吹到了Oz国时Dorothy说：Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more。大意为“离开了自己熟悉或舒适的地方、来到了古怪的地方”等。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**宇宙就是疾病和危险。**

第二天轮班之前，他的两个新护卫Conliffe和Park就站在了他的面前，一路跟着他走到医务室，然后堵在门口拖着步子走来走去，让人闹心。最后McCoy实在忍不了了，烦躁地说道：“如果你们非要在这儿晃悠的话，就干点有用的事儿。”

“是，长官。”他们异口同声地说道，把指关节掰得咔啪作响，跃跃欲试。他塞给他们两支无针注射器，让他们填充药品。

“又不是让你们做脑外科手术。”他看着他们发愣的眼神，不耐烦地说道。

“这……这不是我们平常干的工作，医生。”Conliffe奇怪地小心翼翼地说道，和他的块头可不相称。

_你不明白这里面的道理。_

McCoy摇了摇头。

“这儿是医疗舱，” _他的_ 医疗舱，“在这儿我们就得干这个。”

“是，医生。”

他们不是唯一被他抓来帮忙的人；只要是医务室里能干活的人都被分配了任务。他本以为会得到一些不满的目光或是抱怨，但他没想到Conliffe和Park毫无怨言地遵从了他的指示，只是不时警戒地四下看看而已。

他工作的时候，Chapel盯着他看了一会儿，然后对他笑了笑，好像他们分享了什么小秘密似的。他下意识地也朝她微笑了一下——他太久没见到Chapel的微笑了——但他没明白她是什么意思。

他发现自己想念Spock，这太奇怪了。自从他突然走开之后只过了一天，但McCoy感觉自己想他。无论在什么情况下，失去他们任何一个人的想法都会让他难以承受，尤其是Spock似乎正准备将一切对他和盘托出。他想看见他们，而且他想为Jim的无礼和自己的默许而道个歉。

还好，现在有了护卫，他可以自己探索这艘船的每一个角落，找到Spock。轮班结束之后，他走向升降梯，准备去舰桥上看看，期待得简直要跳起来。

Conliffe和Park背着手站在他身后，脸上毫无表情。McCoy心中生起一阵愧疚。他们两个受命来保护他——虽然McCoy不知道自己能受什么伤害——然而他却支使他们干了好几个小时的无聊工作。

“谢谢，”他有些不自在地说道，“谢谢你们今天帮忙。”

“不客气，医生。”过了一会儿他听到他们说道。

McCoy点了点头，不知道自己是不是该再多说两句。就在这时候，一声嗡鸣响起，门开了，他脑子里的其他所有想法就都被他抛到了脑后。

Jim舒服地靠在舰长椅里，意气风发、魅力四射。他对上McCoy的眼神，露出的微笑瞬间点亮了整个舰桥，但表情中带着一丝惊讶。“McCoy医生。”

Sulu和Chekov几乎是同时扭头看了过来，Uhura则不紧不慢地转过了椅子。Spock不在。

“嗨，Jim。”他强忍住闪避这些目光的冲动。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

他皱了皱眉，咬了下嘴唇。他不想再处处退缩了，于是他说道：“怎么，一个人就不能上舰桥来跟他以为已经死了的人们打个招呼，因为他们不肯屈尊去趟医务室？”

Jim一时不知该怎么回答，Sulu大笑起来，Chekov则显得有些迷惑。Uhura起身拥抱了他，温暖明快的眼神一如从前。

“看见你很高兴，”她像Chapel一样微笑道，有什么想法忽然一闪而过，但立刻就被他见到她的喜悦所掩盖住了。他咧嘴笑了起来，一直笑着，直到他看见了Sulu的表情，就像是准备要抽出他那柄可怕的剑似的。

“你有什么话想说吗，Sulu先生？”Jim问道。

“没有，舰长。”Sulu转回头，看着他的控制台说道。

Chekov窃笑起来。

“你的胳膊怎么样了？”这是他能想到的唯一话题了，老天保佑。

“是啊，你的胳膊怎么样了？”Chekov嘲讽地说道。

“我要——”Sulu的话只说了一半就停住了，因为Chekov的匕首正架在他的脖子上，McCoy根本没反应过来。

“ _孩子们_ 。”这突如其来的变故让McCoy的声音都有点打颤，然后他僵住了，因为他看见Jim正拿着相位枪指着他们，手指扣在扳机上。微笑着。

Uhura捂着嘴吃吃地笑了起来。

他们耸了耸肩，转头看回了控制台。McCoy长出一口气。这个世界真是疯了。但当他小心翼翼地站在了Jim椅子后面他惯常站的位置时，那种对了的感觉还是一点点地渗入了他的心里。

“你在干什么？”Jim眯起了眼睛，狐疑地问道。

他真的不知道？“看星星。”

Jim缓缓地眨了眨眼。“那好吧。”

McCoy允许自己露出一个小小的微笑。

他看着Jim的肩膀从僵硬慢慢放松下来，他的金色无袖制服暴露出了他上半身一半的肌肉，McCoy能实实在在地看见它们放松下来的样子。最后，他转过身来，像McCoy记忆中那样笑了笑。McCoy努力让自己记得还要呼吸。

谁说他不知道该怎么做。

安静了一会儿，Chekov忽然问道：“McCoy医生，据说另一个宇宙里没有酷刑器，是真的吗？”

“酷刑器是什么？”

Jim抬手捂住了脸。Chekov假笑了起来。

“怎么了？”

“开个玩笑。”Chekov的幽默感似乎回来了一些，但也只有那么一点点而已，“过来，弯下腰，我给你看。”

McCoy翻了个白眼，说道：“哈，这套把戏我们那边可多的是。”

想到那个宇宙让他心里生疼，而且会永远疼下去，他知道，但看着Jim和其他人笑起来的样子让这份伤痛平复了许多。

“你听说过一个猎户座人和M-113【注5】上那个生物的事儿吗？”Jim用他那一贯没人抗拒得了的纯真眼神看着他，问道。

“那就是你告诉我的，小混蛋。”McCoy记得每次Jim给他讲黄段子的时候，他脸上都会一阵发烧，就像喝醉了、或者狂笑的时候企图好好说话那样。Jim靠近了些，会意地看了他一眼，然后似乎无比正经地舔了舔嘴唇。

这个笑话总能逗笑McCoy。

“嘿，我可是从Ecton III的总统那儿听来的。”

“他只是想在文化方面拓宽你的眼界而已，我肯定。”

“如果我没记错的话，他是想展现一种M-113原住民独有的科学现象。”

他以前也听过这句话——是他妈的一模一样的对话——但Jim的眼睛亮了起来，每当他开玩笑而McCoy不买账的时候他就会这样。他挑起一边眉毛，说道：“是吗？”

“是呀，”Jim假笑道，“他可是很会吸——我身上的盐分啊。”

Sulu和Chekov窃笑起来，Uhura摇了摇头，就像他们以前对待Jim的玩笑的态度一样。

“你的Jim也干过这件事吗？”笑声平息之后，Uhura问道。

“就跟我知道似的。”当时，McCoy只是看着Jim和那个英俊的首相笑着走开。他强迫自己扭过头，用另一瓶波本酒压住心中翻腾着、想照着首相的脸狠揍一拳的冲动。

终于，众人脸上都恢复成了微笑的表情，Jim懒洋洋地倚在座位上，带着McCoy一直欣赏的轻松自信的气质。McCoy问道：“这时候不该是Spock轮班吗？”

“他不在这儿。”Jim说道，脸上不动声色，然而McCoy认识他这么多年了，他可不会被表面现象蒙蔽住。

他有些疑惑地压低了声音，问道：“那你是觉得他在实验室了？”

Jim背过脸去，说道：“可能吧。”

“我只是想去打个招呼。”

Jim耸了耸肩。

“可能顺便提醒一下那个尖耳朵混蛋，他还欠我顿饭呢。”

“那你就去吧！”Jim厉声说道，椅子猛地吱嘎响了一声。Jim紧抓着扶手，指节都泛白了，小臂上青筋暴起。

Chekov，Sulu和Uhura都极其专心地盯着自己的工作台，就好像McCoy的朋友们在他和他前妻吵架的时候那样，假装自己没看见他们在做什么。

“ _好，_ ”他回答道，转身走开，Park和Conliffe在他身后两步远的地方跟着他。他使劲戳着升降梯关门的按钮，让它把他们带到Spock的实验室所在的那层甲板。

他想见Spock。虽然肯定会被他气死；这家伙烦人的习惯在哪个宇宙中都像是钟表发条一样万年不变。

升降梯嗡鸣着打开了，Conliffe和Park跟着他穿过走廊，响亮的脚步声让他心烦。幸而走廊里空荡荡的，也就没人来碍他的眼，或者系着金腰带、腿上别着匕首来嘲笑他。等他转过一个拐角，走向Spock的实验室的时候，他在脑子里已经暗骂了Jim十遍他是个蠢货——用十个不同的词——但他骂自己的次数还要翻一番。

McCoy找到Spock的时候，他正看着一支试管，全然沉浸在工作中，但必定还是听到了McCoy走近的动静。McCoy没想吓唬他，虽说天知道Spock有多少次悄无声息地从他身边冒出来，一脸死相地盯着他。McCoy刚挨近他身边，他就转过了头，高兴地——哦不，瓦肯人从来看不出高兴，只是出乎意料地平和地说道：“McCoy医生。”

“哦，这么说你还知道我是谁啊，我还以为你忘了呢，既然你这么久都没过来见我。”

Spock回过头继续读数。“也许这会让您大吃一惊，医生，但这艘船上某些部门的工作不仅是按一下三录仪这么简单的。”

“好了，亲爱的，你可以直说你想我了的。”McCoy咧嘴笑道，看着Spock瞬间抿紧了嘴唇，站得笔直，微微仰起头，耳朵像猫似的向后一扯。

发现Spock不理他，McCoy径直接了下去，“Jim在闹脾气。”他说道。Spock毫无必要地摆弄着手边的仪器，带着显而易见的怒意。“就是提前知会你一声，如果你正打算跟他聊天什么的话。我知道你们俩喜欢一起下棋。”

最后这句话意外地没底气，从他嘴里含糊地嘟哝出来，感觉更像一句疑问。Jim和Spock一直都是进取号最强大的一部分，磕磕绊绊的开始只成就了他们此后更加稳固的关系。起初还是Jim缓和了他和Spock之间的关系，让他对这个能把别人放逐到冰冻星球上的人消去了心头的疑虑。他和Jim有过一段算是“纯友谊”的关系，他和Spock之间也有种不知算是什么的关系，但Jim和Spock几乎是在不会把对方掐死之后，就立刻成了彼此的t’hy’la。

“我从未喜欢过Jim的游戏。”Spock的话打断了他的思绪。McCoy还记得Spock的那次 _pon farr_ 危机，甚至在他的手还没发抖的时候，危险就从他的言语中透露了出来。现在Spock听起来就像那样，而现在离七年还早着呢。

“因为瓦肯人从不娱乐。”他说道。

“娱乐并非我们熟悉的概念，”Spock承认道，语气死板得有些过头。但之后他转过了身子，手背在身后，眼神漠然地说道：“但我相信你明白我的意思。”

其实他是在看着他。McCoy知道。

像McCoy这样与Jim和Spock有这么深的友谊的人，在有什么不对劲的时候总是能感觉得到。Spock不会直接说，但他会用他的眼神和语气表达出来。McCoy点了点头，暗自后悔不该说这句话，不知道自己还应不应该再给Spock施压。他一直都固执得可以，但从来都用不对地方。对Jocelyn【注6】太固执，直到她留下一纸离婚协议摔门而去；对他父亲则坚持得不够【注7】；对Jim太包容，以至于他开心地忽视了他所有的暗示，直到那个糟透了的烂醉的晚上，Jim对他说出了一切；McCoy真希望自己从来没有听见过那些事情。

“你知道，你们两个是朋友，”他盯着靠墙的一台电脑说道。解释这些本该发生在他们之间的事情感觉很奇怪，述说在另一个宇宙中的另一种生活——即使他们在骨子里还是救过他无数次的那两个人。就算是现在，他们也救了他的命，用这艘船和这个新的生活。“而且有的时候，算得上是互相喜欢。”

“你所了解的人与我们有着不同的背景。”Spock干巴巴地说道。

McCoy摇了摇头。“比如？”

“我们的谈话最好到我的办公室里继续。”Spock突然大步向办公室走去，McCoy连忙跟了过去，险些被关在门外。Spock站着的姿势笔直得近乎僵硬，在McCoy进门的瞬间，他的紧张达到了极限。

“Spock，这是怎么——”

“我只会解释一遍，所以请你保持安静。”Spock说道。McCoy靠在墙边，胡乱思索着Spock会说出什么来，愚蠢地焦虑着。他看到过Spock在Jim的嘲讽之下爆发的样子，在他向他们解释瓦肯“生理”的时候也听见过他的控制力慢慢垮掉的声音，而之后，他在治疗Nyota的时候，他也见识了它导致的结果。能有什么比这还糟的吗？

“据我了解，你所在的宇宙中我们仍旧维持着柏拉图式的关系。在我的历史中则并非如此。 _pon farr_ 的到来造就了我们之间的结合，然而这件事舰长极其反对。”

“然后呢？”

Spock没有回答。

“这就完了？”

“我对此事并无进一步的评论。”

这太让人烦躁了，比Spock平静地说完整件事情还让人烦躁；他像个专横的暴君一样，手里攥着McCoy想知道的一切，却一点都不透露给他。然而如果你知道该看哪里的话，就会发现Spock的自控力已经崩裂了。McCoy看着他的肩膀向后微张，知道他在背后握紧了手；看到他清了清嗓子，喉结上下微微滚动的样子；看到他眼中再无其他，只是看着McCoy。

他从没有那样想过Spock，只是觉得他很有魅力，就像他看着Uhura穿着短裙从眼前走过去的时候的感觉一样。Spock有伴了，还是个瓦肯人，而且McCoy一心都扑在Jim的身上，愚蠢之极。他们是朋友，就算平时他们相处得不算融洽，Jim总在他们之间调停。他没办法想象他们因为瓦肯生理而被迫在一起的场景，没有Jim，只是他们两个在一起。听起来就很可怕；怪不得Jim不赞同。

McCoy的嘴角抽动了两下。他是个不错的医生，因为他有诊断的头脑、一双稳定的做外科手术的手、以及对创新的信心，但这些不是他选择成为医生的原因。他总是有一种需要，触碰的需要，这在人类之中没什么问题——不一定是拥抱或者甚至握手，有时候只是捏一下对方的肩膀，或者在把病人吓走的时候轻轻地一拍。他不是个依赖触觉的人，也不是不会跟人交往，他只是单纯喜欢能碰到别人而已。

他盯着自己和Spock之间的那段距离，不知道该如何将它缩短。

“这些够了吗，医生？”

他点了点头，飞快地离开了，几乎没敢正视Spock眼睛下面明显的阴影。

在走廊里，Conliffe和Park依旧在等着他，一动不动。McCoy感觉有点过意不去，他们一直都守在他身边，让他很安心，虽然在自己的船上他本不需要护卫。他试图说服自己这么做是合理的。另一个McCoy一定是因为身边没有守卫才会死的，死在这迷宫一般的船上；每一条他以为自己认识的走廊都通向陌生的地方，或者干脆是条死路。该死的，到底大家对他瞒着什么？

就像是回答他的疑问似的，突然之间，相位枪的枪声密集地响起，Conliffe惨叫一声，然后踉跄了两步，倒在地上抽搐起来。

Park骂了一句，把他推回了拐角处，但更多的光束从他身后射了过来，McCoy不得不趴下贴近Conliffe来躲避。一束激光穿透了他的三角肌，McCoy痛呼一声，转身看到两个穿着科学部蓝衫的军官拿着相位枪和匕首逼近过来。

“操他妈的 _混蛋_ ，”Park一把把McCoy拽到身后，迅速反击回去。到底他妈的出什么事儿了？McCoy _认识_ 他们。

“Whitestone！Smith！”他叫道，努力回想着有什么疾病会让人发疯。

又一个船员从拐角处冲了过来，一拳砸在了McCoy的头上，他感到一阵剧痛，眼前一黑。第二下只打中了他的胳膊，Park挡在他的身前，一边骂着一边继续开火。更加密集的枪声从两边传来，他感到自己的右边大腿被击中了，剧痛让他不由自主地瘫坐在地上，几乎难以呼吸。这些相位枪不可能设定在击昏挡。

只要他有一处重要器官被击中，他就必死无疑了。Conliffe可能已经死了。他昏昏沉沉地想到，肾上腺素在血管里奔腾而过，但疼痛和惊惶还是让他发晕。又有人倒在了他身边，身上滴着血，相位枪的光束和匕首几乎每次都擦着他的身体划过。有人抓住了他，把他拽了出来，拖着他在满是血污的地板上走过。他摸索着身上的注射器，瞪着Whitestone狰狞的面孔，绝望地想找到什么东西能让他昏迷几分钟，让McCoy有机会摸到通讯器。

Whitestone忽然尖叫一声，双脚离开了地面。

McCoy眨了眨眼，仰头看着Spock单手拎起了Whitestone，另一只手捏住他的脖子，像拧瓶盖一样拧断了它。Whitestone的脖子发出一声脆响，Spock看也没看，就把他丢在了地板上。

这绝对不是人类能做到的。Spock抓住了另一个人，把他拖离Park身边，重重地扔在墙上。那人直接晕了过去，靠着墙滑落下来。Spock点点头，转向剩下的两个人，脸上依旧是平常那样毫无表情。他把其中一个人的相位枪从手中打落，然后扭断了他的胳膊，夺过他另一只手里攥着的匕首，状似随意地掷向最后一个人。那个人滑落到地板上，匕首深深插进他的腹部，痛苦地挣扎着。Spock伸手掐住他的喉咙，一点一点地握紧，脸上的表情终于微微有了些变化。

Park蜷缩在一边，紧握着自己流血的手臂，放声大笑起来。

这让McCoy猛地从恍惚中清醒了过来，他大喊道：“Spock！”

Spock回头看着他，指关节已经握紧到发白。最后那个人——他的名字是Walker，McCoy一年前曾经给他治疗过枪伤——喉咙里发出咯咯的声音，身体慢慢失去了力气。Spock放开了他，让他失去了生命的躯体软绵绵地跌回地上。

“你受伤了。”Spock朝他点了点头，好像没注意到他全身都覆盖着被他屠杀的那些人的血迹。

McCoy转过头去，按住了通讯开关。“Chapel，第三甲板，五人死亡，两人受伤。枪伤和刀伤。可能有脑震荡。”

“是，长官。”

他结束了通讯，感到恐惧从心头渐渐褪去，努力喘了口气。他也经历过枪战，但这是在他自己的船上，是他治疗过的人相互厮杀。而Spock轻而易举地就能将人撕裂，好像那些人都是纸做的似的；他的表情平静得可怕，但他居然，居然——

Park呻吟了一声。

McCoy猛地回过神来，连忙爬起身子，蹒跚着走到他身边，把他的手从身上拉开。两道刀伤，身侧的那道伤口还在不停流血。他把自己的外衣脱下来，肩膀上的伤让他的动作顿了一下，然后把脱下来的衣服压在Park的伤口上。Park瞪大了眼睛，痛得骂了一句，但是动也没动，看着McCoy把流血的伤口紧紧地包扎好。Chapel很快就到了。他会没事的。

“你受伤了，”Spock又说了一遍，摸了摸他受伤的肩膀。他靠的太近了。

McCoy笑了一声，虽然听起来更像是抽气。

“你还有其他地方受伤了吗？”Spock问道。

“走开，”McCoy说道。他没心情再去想其他的了。

Spock把他从Park身边拽开，他踉跄了两步，用力想推开Spock，但Spock的手火热而牢固，紧紧抓着McCoy的肩膀。他的表情还是一样，像大理石雕塑一样捉摸不透，他的头发被血粘成了一缕一缕的。

他抬起一只手，按在McCoy的脸上，指尖慢慢地划过他的脸颊。

McCoy屏住了呼吸。

“McCoy！”Jim拉住他的胳膊说道，看他差点摔倒，又眼疾手快地把他扶了起来，顺势抱住了他，急促的呼吸打在他的脸上。Spock一动不动地站在他身后。

“情况汇报？”Jim从他的肩膀上问道。

“那些人，”McCoy有些犹豫地说道，但Spock打断了他，“Conliffe、Whitestone和Walker死亡，Aful和Park生还。”

“我要名单。”Jim的声音紧绷着，他的手臂也紧了紧。McCoy真想捂住自己的耳朵。

“当然。”Chapel和另外两个护士走了进来，后面跟着六个安保人员，径直走向四个袭击者和Conliffe，把他们抬走了。Chapel和两个护士过于热心地径直走向了Park。“检查一下Park的肌肉损伤，”他喊道，但话音听上去像是从很远的地方传来似的。

Spock一语不发地看着他。

“来吧，”Jim催促道，“让Chapel也给你看看。”

“我知道该怎么处理我自己的伤。”

他踉跄了两步，Spock立刻站过来撑住了他。他的手和从前一样有力，带着异于人类的热度。McCoy一时忘记了动作。直到Jim过来拉住了他没受伤的那边肩膀，带着他向升降梯走去，他还是一直看着Spock。

回到医务室，McCoy给自己的腿和肩膀用了真皮修复仪，Jim一直专注地看着他的所有动作，直到他拿起三录仪扫描头部情况的时候才开口说道：“让Chapel来做这个。”

“我知道该怎么做。”

“我也说了，让Chapel来做。”

“我们是在 _我的_ 医务室里。”

“而这是 _我的_ 飞船。Chapel！”

他叹了口气，把三录仪交了出去，结果显示他只有一小块淤血需要处理，就像他想的一样。

“Park军官怎么样了？”他问Chapel道。

“在手术室，准备缝合弹道创伤。”

“五分钟之内我就到。”

“不，”Jim坚决地说道。

“他救了我的命，”他发自内心地想感谢Park，“我欠他的。”

还没等他说完话，Jim就摇了摇头，说道：“在我们找出袭击的策划者之前，我不想让你出门。”

“我还有工作。”

“你不用轮班了，McCoy。这是命令。”

“好吧。”他无奈地说道，走向门口，“我会呆在我的宿舍里。”

“我的宿舍，”Jim抓住了他，“我的更安全。”

McCoy咬了咬牙。“是，舰长。”

他们沉默地走进了升降梯，气氛紧张。

McCoy不想去看Jim，虽然他感觉得到Jim的眼神正一点一点地爬过他的全身。Jim总是这样看着他，好像从不会觉得不好意思——没有什么事情能让他觉得不好意思，从他总是随便闯进McCoy的生活中就看得出来了；好像McCoy的存在就是为了让他高兴似的，而且变本加厉，但却该死的让人又气又爱，在McCoy没老婆也没动力、悲惨地喝个半醉的时候。他们之间总是这样的相处模式：Jim会步步紧逼，直到McCoy让他走进来；而当McCoy主动邀请的时候，Jim却又会婉拒。他一瘸一拐地走着，想到，从前的一切都没了；新的模式猝不及防地出现：McCoy不搭理Jim，Jim就贴在他身后朝他的耳朵吹气。

随之而来的还有其他。他听见门在他身后发出咔哒一声轻响上了锁，似乎这样就能隔绝门外发生的一切，隔在相位枪和Jim的偏执之间。“另一个我不是死于病毒。”McCoy说道。

“的确，”Jim微笑道。在他的小把戏被发现的时候他总是会微笑，即便是在他忘了锁门就和Carol滚上床、被刚结束轮值回来的McCoy看个正着的时候，他也会微笑。McCoy一向讨厌他这样。他不由得咬紧牙关，让血液在血管里奔腾流过。

“那是什么？”

“阿基里亚斯人的trithetamine毒药。与病毒类似。”

“胡说。”阿基里亚斯毒药很容易被追踪，而且极端痛苦——那是用于复仇的毒药，只有极度渴望让对方感受到无比的疼痛、以至于不担心自己被抓的人才会用这种毒药。另一个McCoy到底做了什么才会惹上这样的敌人？“你都知道些什么——关于他的死？”

Jim耸了耸肩，假装那没什么大不了的。“这几天Spock大概就能给我们那个名字。”

McCoy不想想到Spock。他看见Jim把他的蜥蜴白兰地藏在和以前一样的地方，杯子也像他印象中的那样在架子上整齐地摆成一排。McCoy给他们都倒上酒，看着Jim像从前那样抓起杯子，然后打开了计时器。

“这又不是比赛。”他责备地说道。

“我想怎么喝就怎么喝。”

“你有的时候真像个 _小屁孩_ 。”

“至少 _我_ 不像某人似的，像个小姑娘。”Jim嘘声说道。

“你什么意思？”

Jim的脸扭曲了，McCoy从没见过他这么丑恶可怕的表情，他紧紧抓着手里的杯子，就好像下一秒就要把它捏碎了似的。“意思就是，如果你那么想舔Spock的老二，你他妈的干吗不直说？”

McCoy张大了嘴，简直不知道该说些什么，直到怒火冲上他的喉咙，他口沫横飞地反击道：“是 _你_ 把 _他_ 派到我身边的，你个混蛋，而且如果你肯告诉我哪怕一丁点事情，我就用不着找他谈什么了！”他重重地把手里的杯子撂在桌子上，溅出的酒撒了一手。他骂了一声，甩了甩手，但那些酒浪费就太可惜了，他下意识地把手指上残留的酒液舔掉，酒精掺杂了他指尖上的咸味之后还是很浓烈。“天哪，Jim，你这是什么——”

他的一口气差点没喘上来，因为Jim猛地冲了过来，把他按在了墙上，然后又一次紧紧地抓住了他的手腕。

“Jim，”McCoy挣扎道，但他不知道接下来该说些什么。Jim把McCoy的一只手举到嘴边，用他那完美的嘴唇裹住那几根被白兰地打湿的手指，从指根吮吸到指尖，发出一声下流的轻响，像只偷了腥的猫似的舔了舔嘴唇。

“Jim？”

Jim没有说话。

“看在上帝的份上，Jim，这他妈的究竟是怎么——”

他没有再说下去，Jim的双唇封住了他的嘴。Jim亲吻的样子也像他做其他事情一样：急躁而渴求。他湿滑火热的舌头强硬地顶进McCoy的嘴里，啃咬吸吮着McCoy的嘴唇，就像他快要饥渴而死了一样。

“等等，”他抓住Jim赤裸的手臂用力推开他，说道，“等等，你在做什——”

Jim向前挺了挺腰，用他的下身碾磨着McCoy不听指挥的老二，它挺得直直的，乞求着碰触；McCoy的心在胸腔里狂跳着，虽然他 _知道_ 这样很丢脸。Jim靠的更近了些，脸颊磨蹭着他的脸，火热的呼吸伴着呻吟声打在他的脖子上，“你想要这样。”他说道。

“操你的。”McCoy把他推开。Jim的笑容褪去了，他低头向下看去，好像要握住它似的，但他没有这么做。Jim一定是在耍什么诡计，想让他分心。“所以这就是你的表示了？”他说道。

他不知道Jim想让他有什么回应——愤怒，也许，否认；每当McCoy被打败的时候，Jim的脸上就会露出那种甜蜜的假笑。可惜，他现在只感觉到十足的恼怒。

Jim笑了，嘴角几乎咧到耳根，眼周泛起了一堆笑纹；这是他的表情中McCoy最喜欢的一种，那青少年般单纯的喜悦总让McCoy忍不住对他回报以微笑。在他知道什么别人都不知道的事情、尤其是他还对了的时候，他总会这样笑。“你有点不一样了，McCoy。”

这句话就像一记重锤击中了McCoy，他的愤怒在Jim的微笑和言语之下消失殆尽。他不是Jim，不是那个McCoy不敢坦诚心意的Jim，不是那个早已清楚心之所向的Jim。

但他又确实是Jim。他重新抬起手，用力地捏住McCoy的下巴，用其他任何男人和女人都无法比拟的柔软双唇亲吻着他。Jim把他压在墙上，双手渐渐滑落到他的臀部，揉捏磨蹭着，然后钻进他的衬衫里向上摸索。McCoy把他拉得更近，咬着Jim的嘴唇，用力抱紧Jim的后背让他停下来。Jim的心跳撞击着他的手掌，Jim的阴茎抵着他的摩擦。

“Jim，”这是他唯一说得出来的词了。

“我要把你操进甲板里，”Jim兴奋地笑着说道，像是又得到了一艘进取号一样。

McCoy感到有些眩晕，像是被下了药一样。他想把身上的衣服都脱掉，但不知道该怎么让自己的手从Jim的身上挪开。Jim注视着他的双眼仿佛有什么魔力，他的手甚至更好。

McCoy想要更多。

他努力脱掉了身上的衣服，任由Jim把他仰面推倒在床上。他看着Jim脱了衣服直到全身赤裸，然后伸手拉他到床上来。Jim重新把他按倒，然后起身跨坐在他身上。他不介意Jim想在上面还是在下面，只要他在这儿，和他没有任何阻隔地挨在一起就好。他的阴茎热的发烫，几乎沾满了前液，和McCoy的挤在一起，用一种能把McCoy逼疯的缓慢节奏磨蹭着——如果他现在还没疯的话。他有太多年渴望着不是在Jim生病或者受伤的时候抚摸Jim，现在，他终于有了机会——抚摸他的一对腰窝，他紧致的屁股，还有他胸前稀疏的毛发。

“操，”Jim低头用力地吮吸他脖子上的一小块地方，像是想把血管从他的皮肤下面吸出来一样，在McCoy的脖子上留下一个自从青春期之后就再也没有过的痕迹。他本该生气的，但他现在唯一的能做的就是微笑，无声地大笑，以及在Jim调整了下半身的角度之后不由自主地呻吟。

他从没见过有人能这么快地翻出一管润滑剂来。那东西很凉，涂在Jim的手指上，还有他自己的手指上，在他们同时握住彼此的阴茎的时候都感觉到了对方的颤抖。Jim的手有技巧地挑逗折磨着他，让他喘息着模糊不清地说道：“拜托，求你，快点。”

Jim操进来的时候他感到烧灼般的疼痛，既像是太多了又感觉还不够。他挺起身子向后推挤，直到Jim完全插进来了为止。距离他上次这么做已经很多年了，但他也等了太多年了。他感到了满足，感到自己的阴茎抽动了两下，全身的器官都错了位似的。Jim的身上有几条尖锐而细长的伤疤。McCoy的手指沿着它们慢慢划过，思想随后迟缓地跟上。

Jim的呼吸和他一样有些发抖。“操，McCoy。”

“ _Bones，_ ”他擦过Jim唇边的一道褪色的伤疤，“叫我 _Bones。_ ”

“ _McCoy，_ ”Jim重复道，厚颜无耻地笑了起来。他就是这么一个混蛋。

McCoy的反对被Jim的冲刺融化成了一滩呻吟。撕扯拉伸和灼烧的疼痛让他一阵战栗，不得不紧紧抓住Jim的后背稳住身体。然后，他放弃了所有的抵抗，伸手捧住Jim的脸胡乱吻了上去，喘息之间舌头和牙齿交缠碰撞，他感到自己已经快要高潮了，即使他的阴茎都几乎没被碰到，只在Jim抽插的时候无意间擦过。

“看看你，”Jim在他的阴茎撞进来的时候喘息着说道，“你喜欢这个，你他妈的 _爱_ 这个。”

McCoy迷茫地点着头，每一次抽插都让他不由自主地发出奇怪的声音。他更用力地抬起腿缠在Jim的腰上，尽量把他拉近，但汗湿的皮肤和颤抖的肌肉让他几乎使不上力。于是他伸手握住了自己的阴茎，随着Jim撞击的频率套弄着，Jim紧紧抓着他的屁股，几乎要弄出瘀伤，但还是不够。直到Jim低下头用力咬住他的胸肌的时候，McCoy终于射在了自己手里。他把Jim拉倒在自己身上，让他插入得更深。

“操，我要射在你里面，”Jim说着，加快了抽插的速度，用一边手肘撑起身子，另一只手紧紧抓着McCoy的头发。McCoy靠近他的抓握，一个字也说不出来。“这就对了，就像这样。”

然后，Jim狠狠地射了，大腿紧绷着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着McCoy，甚至连汗珠落在他的睫毛上的时候他都没有动。逐渐地，Jim的身体慢慢放松下来，McCoy擦去那滴汗珠，感觉到Jim的眼皮在他手下微微颤动。Jim满是汗水的沉重身体瘫在他身上，McCoy一直等到他的呼吸平稳、心脏也不再跳得飞快之后，才终于试图推开他。但Jim却立刻抓得更紧，说道：“我不会再让你走了。”

“我哪儿都不去，”他安抚地说道，“但是你的屁股太沉了。挪一边去。”

Jim翻到一边躺下，然后搂住了McCoy的腰。McCoy转过身来，一条腿搭在Jim的腿上，脸埋在Jim的头发里深深地吸了口气。

“Jim，”在他觉得Jim可能已经睡着了时候，他试探性地问道。

Jim咕哝了一声。

“找到袭击的幕后主使之后，你们会怎么处置他？”想到Spock会对他们做些什么，无论那些人是谁——他都不想再看到那种场面了。

“别担心，”Jim给了他一个倦意满满的微笑，保证道，“我会处理好所有事情的。”

在飞船坠毁之后第一次，McCoy平静地睡着了。

 

注5：该生物出现在《TOS：The Man Trap》集，是一种会吸干生物体内盐分的生物。  
注6：Jocelyn：McCoy的前妻。  
注7：McCoy的父亲晚年受病痛折磨，哀求McCoy为他执行安乐死，McCoy最终同意了，但不久之后，一种针对McCoy父亲所患疾病的药物就研发出来了。这件事一直是McCoy最大的遗憾。


	5. Chapter 5

**我无处可去。**

醒来时McCoy发现自己趴在床上，床单挂在腰间，感到粗糙的手指在脊背上来回划过。

他以前也在Jim身边睡着过，在学院的时候，他们互相拉扯着走回其中一人的房间，在沙发上醉成一团，或者出完任务之后回来，把酒庆贺或悼念，倒在一处睡去，只为证明自己还活着。McCoy每次都硬着醒来，欲火中烧，假装Jim不是也一样，在Jim忽视它的时候努力感到高兴。这件事，虽然McCoy从来没告诉过任何人，但的确是头几件让McCoy信服Jim会是个好舰长的事情。Jim精于理解和掌握时机，知道什么时候适合开玩笑、而什么时候不适合。这样的早晨总是萦绕着一种令人不安的沉默，虽然之后他们会争抢喝咖啡和上厕所的先后次序。没人想得到Jim也会有这样沉默的时候。

如果他幸运的话，Jim会在出门之前揉乱他的头发。

Jim的手在McCoy的背上挠他痒痒，他呻吟了一声，那话儿抵在床垫上陷得更深了。他埋头在枕头里吸了口气，向后靠近Jim的抚摸，开心地沉溺于此刻。但Jim的手不动了，火热的某一部分紧贴在他的后腰上。“你打呼噜。”

“你还流口水呢。”

这句话让他的肩膀上挨了一口。Jim把全身重量都压在了McCoy身上，鼻子抵在他的脖颈旁。McCoy以为Jim会用鼻子蹭蹭他，或者再轻咬他一下，但Jim只是深深地吸了一口气，说道：“我要再干你一回。”

McCoy的老二抖了抖，想到Jim在他上面，在他体内，起床前懒洋洋的晨间性爱，兴奋瞬间穿透了他的身体。但动了动腰，他想起昨晚那场操干，无论怎么形容也不能算是“懒洋洋的”。他的屁股隐隐发疼，现在他需要的是慢慢回味，不是加重伤势。于是他伸了个懒腰，说道：“先洗澡。然后要是你幸运的话，没准我会给你吸出来。”

“我会给这两件事留出点时间的。”

“贪婪的小混蛋。”但McCoy还是笑了，扭过头来，让Jim能看见他的脸。

Jim的手指按在他的嘴唇上，沿着它们的形状划过，然后慢慢插进了他的嘴里。McCoy吮吸着Jim的手指，Jim换了个姿势，膝盖挤进McCoy的大腿之间，把他的腿向两边分开。McCoy感到Jim的阴茎抵在他的屁股上，挑逗地滑过他的臀缝。他努力想向上挺腰，翻过身来，却还因为前一晚上而酸痛不已。Jim空着的那只手按在他的肩胛骨上，把他按了下去，紧贴着他低声说道：“我要操你，就现在。张开腿。”

他扭头看过去，Jim的脸上没有一丝笑意，似乎即使McCoy拒绝他，他也没准备用一句笑话搪塞过去。McCoy心里一个愚蠢的小声音叛逆地想说不，就因为Jim的这种态度，但他的老二基本上控制了他脑子里剩下的部分，随着Jim的动作张开了腿，即使当Jim一点一点埋进他灼痛着的屁股的时候也强撑着放松；每一分疼痛都记录着Jim的阴茎侵入的痕迹。他嘶嘶地抽着气，一只手撑着床，另一只手犹豫着不知该给自己撸两下还是把Jim拉得更近些。他们几乎没做任何准备工作，干涩得生疼，Jim压在他身上出奇地重，还带着清晨浓重发苦的口气。

但他想要这样，很久了。

Jim开始动作得很慢，让人心急不已，但每一下都非常重，直到双球都撞在McCoy的洞口，用力到能让他骂出来，让他里面撕裂一样疼。他感觉自己的前列腺仍然肿胀灼痛，随着Jim每一次的抽插而涌出快感，他慢慢套弄着自己的阴茎，让快感一点点累积起来。

“别射，”在他快要高潮的时候Jim说道。Jim把McCoy的手拉开，俯下身用胸口压住他的上半身，和他十指交缠，就像是要把他钉在床上似的。McCoy闭上眼睛，让自己全部的注意都集中在Jim深埋在他屁股里的阴茎上，挺起腰迎合着Jim的每一下插入，急切地变换角度让他能撞到那一点。Jim的鼻子埋在他的发间，胡茬戳刺着他的后脖颈，湿滑的舌头和尖锐的牙齿随即跟上。McCoy努力想抽回手，他的老二硬得发痛，他太想撸出来了，但Jim更用力地握紧他的手，让他的关节都爆出了声响。“我看你 _敢_ 。”

“Jim——”

“让我来。”

McCoy从来不能违抗Jim的意愿。他深吸了一口气，更用力地分开双腿，感到Jim的硬挺长驱直入，灼痛瞬间蔓延开来。

“操。”

“这就对了。”Jim的强烈攻势一如前夜一样，火热、坚硬、不可阻挡，McCoy只能退避。McCoy一直都不算矮小，但现在他感到自己变得渺小，消耗殆尽。当Jim退出的时候，他颤抖了一下，觉得天旋地转。

“跟我来。”Jim拉着他走到浴室，打开淋浴喷头，把他推了进去。喷洒下来的水流直接打在了McCoy的脸上，他一下子跳了起来，就像突然惊醒了一样。但Jim还在，一丝不挂，朝他咧嘴笑着靠了过来。McCoy推着他，两人踉跄着撞在了墙上，身后的瓷砖冰得他的乳头像两颗小鹅卵石一样硬。McCoy紧贴着Jim，把两根阴茎一起握住，一边上下套弄，一边抵着Jim的勃起浅浅地戳刺。Jim咬了他的耳朵一下。

“在学院的时候，我总盼着你在上床的时候受点小伤，”McCoy在水流声和Jim的呼吸声的掩盖下小声说道，手上的动作也缓了下来。“这样我就能碰到你了。”

Jim大笑起来，伸手包裹住McCoy的手，带着他跟着他的节奏撸动。“那我有过吗？”

他忽然记起，这个Jim是不知道这些事的。于是他有些不自然地回答道：“没有。”

只有几次在更衣室里偷偷摸摸的瞥视，在Jim穿着内裤或者只围着一条毛巾的时候浮想联翩；有几次他撞见Jim和其他人在一起，另外几次，他醒来时感到Jim紧贴在他身边，但完全不带情欲。在五年任务开始之后，McCoy也给Jim做过好几次手术，但那时他也只是一具躯体罢了，只是看着就够痛心了，还怎么能想到别的呢。每一个舰队医生都学习过快速分类伤病，隔离情感。只有当他看见哪个男人或者女人得到了他想要的人的时候，他心里才会涌起不顾一切地想要伤害什么人的冲动。

现在不需要了。Jim带着他转了个身，把McCoy按在他刚才靠着的地方，现在那片瓷砖已经很暖和了。他把McCoy的手拉开，让他不能自己撸出来。

“再告诉我一些，”Jim说道，手指握住McCoy的老二。McCoy闭上眼睛，双手搭在Jim的肩膀上，仰头靠在墙上说道：“你总是告诉我——哦操——告诉我你操过的那些人的事儿，我让你闭嘴你也不听。你让我撞见你在干那事儿，三次，然后我就揍了——你。”

他从没想过自己会这么做，最后他的指关节都打疼了，那个安多利人躺在Jim的床上咒骂着。他清楚地记得Jim把他从房间里丢出去时的眼神；他强迫自己记住它，这是唯一能阻止他把那个安多利人揍成烂泥的事情。McCoy不知道Jim做了什么才让那个安多利人没有告他。

离开那个房间几乎和让他杀了他父亲一样困难。

“休离岸假的时候你总会吃馅饼，”Jim说道，把他从混乱的记忆中摇醒，他的声音把他的注意力拽回了他火热的阴茎上。“不管在哪儿，你总能找到。你总会用手指把盘子里的残渣都沾起来，然后他妈的闭着眼睛把它们舔掉。”

“你知不知道——”他喘息着，Jim的速度快到近乎惩罚，一切感觉都集中于那一处，然后不停攀升，“我总是吸吮着自己的手指，希望那会是你的老二，你这蠢——哦，操——”

他射在了Jim的手里，脸埋在他的脖颈间。Jim毫不留情地用那种速度继续动作着，然后，还没等McCoy射完，就推着他跪了下来。

Jim的阴茎滚烫，像他身体的其他部分一样完美，被水流冲洗得湿润干净，填满了他的口腔。他尽可能地吞咽着，记住这压在舌头上的重量。他的一只手扶在Jim腰间紧实的肌肉上，另一只手握住Jim的阴茎撸动套弄着。Jim的手按在他的脑后，抓着他的头发，不算太疼，但抓得很紧。他浅浅地抽插，肌肉在McCoy的手掌下移动。McCoy呻吟着，既克制不住地想要更多，又想告诉Jim这正是他想要的，是他在另一艘船上的每一个孤独的夜晚操着自己的时候幻想的。

“手背在背后，”Jim命令道，声音低沉而兴奋。McCoy服从了，想到自己现在完全处在Jim的掌控之下，他已经疲软的阴茎弹动了一下。他闭上眼睛，在Jim推进的时候放松喉口的肌肉。已经过了太久了，他很难轻松地全部接纳，但他想要它，他想要Jim给他。

“你总这么一副趾高气扬的混蛋样，”Jim的声音火热柔滑，“肯定把他妈的全船的人都招惹遍了。”他突然用力向前顶了一下，按住McCoy的头不让他动，坚决地戳进他的喉咙里。“你喜欢这样，哈？”

 _是的，_ McCoy不顾一切地想到，紧紧闭上眼睛，抗拒着几近窒息的身体对空气的渴求。想到另一个自己曾经在Jim想要他的时候和其他人做这些，而不是和Jim。他想告诉Jim他绝不会这么做，他简直不能把注意力从Jim的老二上挪开。

“真是个爱挑逗人的家伙，”Jim继续说道，紧紧抓着McCoy的头发，毫不留情地抽插着，“我一直知道你他妈的想要这个， _需要_ 被这样对待——操，看看你，McCoy，你他妈的想要得要死。”

他无力地喘息着，在Jim狂暴的抽插间隙追逐稀薄的空气。Jim的手指抓着他的头发，他的嘴包裹着Jim的阴茎，Jim的肌肤在他的手掌下，Jim的气息无处不在。然后他被Jim的高潮呛住了，把那些精液都咳了出来，直到Jim抽出去的时候，他还在咳嗽着。

“你，”McCoy一边咳嗽一边说道，“真是个混蛋。”

“这都怪你，”Jim说道，听起来一点歉疚之心都没有。McCoy皱起了眉头，但还是由着Jim把他带回了床上。Jim趴在他身上亲吻着他，舔掉了McCoy嘴角残留的一点精液的痕迹。

“现在，”Jim微笑道，跪坐在McCoy的两腿之间，上下抚摸着他的大腿。“我在哪儿？”

“再告诉我一遍我怎么忍得了你的，”McCoy说道，拇指擦过Jim的嘴唇，“友情提示，我会觉得一次口活是非常有说服力的论据。”

“够直白，”Jim嘟哝道，几乎像是自言自语，然后又爬到了他身上。McCoy按着他的脑袋把他往下推，可他还是硬操了进来。

McCoy骂了一句，后穴在Jim的阴茎周围猛然收紧，过了一会儿才感觉到有一只手在抚摸他的头发，另一只手像钳子一样掐在他的腰上。“来吧，McCoy，你现在能受得了这个，我知道你能。”

“叫我 _Bones_ ，”McCoy要求道。

“他就是这么叫你的？”Jim温和地问道，下身却像打桩机似的，一下一下砸得McCoy喘不上气来。

“是，”McCoy嘶哑地说道。他抬腿环在Jim的腰上，抓住Jim的大腿，感受着他绷紧的肌肉。Jim的阴茎像铆钉般嵌在他的体内，虽然疼痛，却又如此完美。

“我不是他，”Jim提醒他道，重新掌控了性爱的节奏，“他不会给你这个，是不是？”

McCoy的口中不自觉地泄露出一丝粗糙而绝望的呻吟。

“这就对了，”Jim的情绪越发高涨，俯下身子胡乱地亲吻轻咬着McCoy。“快，为我射出来，我知道你爱这个，他永远不会像这样占有你。”

他确实爱这个，就算是这样也好，McCoy在欣快的晕眩之中想到。即使是这样的粗暴和无情，他也爱这个，爱Jim，想要他更近，更快，想让他射在他里面。他收紧了后穴，让Jim几乎没有足够的空间动作，但那不重要。他需要这个，就算他明天没办法好好走路，就算没有那个愚蠢的昵称，就算无法呼吸。Jim耗尽了他，而他想要这样。他能感受到自己的高潮在双球中盘旋，扭曲着他的静脉。

门铃鸣响了一声。

“舰长，”Spock熟悉的声音传了出来，“我拿到了你要求的信息。”

“该死，”McCoy吼了一声，与此同时Jim说道：“进来。”

McCoy猛烈地射了，眼睁睁地看着门向两边滑开。虽然高潮撕裂一般穿过全身，他还是觉得自己僵住了，几乎不敢再看Spock受伤的、一片空白的表情。几秒之后，Jim射在了他体内，但他几乎没感觉到。他的所有感官都在震惊中麻木了。

当Jim从他体内抽出来，把他推到一边的时候，他仍然感到震惊和慌乱，直到大腿上被人拍了一下，他才缓过神来。Jim的笑脸突然凑到了他眼前，说道：“我把你榨干了？”

McCoy什么都没说。

“你跟他待在这儿。”Jim一边穿衣服，一边对Spock命令道。

“犯人招供了？”

“是的，包括主犯所在的地点。我已经派了一队人去逮捕她了。”Spock没有看Jim；他的全部注意力都在McCoy身上。McCoy感觉就像被钉在了床上，被那视线活剥了似的。

“她？”

“那些军官效力于Marlena Moreau，”Spock简单地解释道。McCoy对这个名字有点印象——是个科学官，他敢肯定。

显然那对于Jim来说意味着更多，他怔住了——虽然对于不甚了解他的人来说几乎不会察觉，但McCoy看到过许多次在提起Jim的父亲时他脸上的表情，所以他注意到了。

“我知道了，”Jim面无表情地说道，这种严厉的语气McCoy只在舰桥上听到过，在他和敌对势力交涉的时候。

但他随后回头看向了McCoy，微笑着说道：“我过一会儿联系你。”

然后他看向Spock，说道：“你们两个小家伙好好玩。”

他走了。门嗡鸣着在他身后合拢，把McCoy和像一尊雕像一样的Spock关在了屋子里。

“对不起。”McCoy打破了这羞耻的沉默，说道。

“无需致歉。”

“我是……情不自禁。”他挺直了后背，以免自己畏缩退却。他把后半句话咽了回去： _情不自禁地爱他。_ 即使是现在，是这个陌生而伤人的Jim，他也不能改变。

Spock的眼中一片灰败之色。“我也一样。”

McCoy笑了，痛苦的笑声从他被过度使用的喉咙中发出。“我们还真相配，哈？”

Spock沉默地扬起一边眉毛。他确实，是个非常好看的男人，McCoy想到，意识到自己并没有想象中那么不自在。

疲倦感瞬间涌了上来。McCoy抬手梳过自己的头发，说道：“我要再冲个澡。”

他这次洗了声波浴，声波安静地流过他的身上。他穿好衣服回来的时候，Spock还是刚才那样一脸严肃，站在性爱过后凌乱无比的床边显得格格不入。

McCoy清了清嗓子，搜肠刮肚地想找些话说。“瓦肯茶，是吧？”他提议道。

Spock点了点头。

至少这还和以前一样。他调好了复制器，给Spock做了一杯茶，给自己做了杯咖啡。从前有几次，在Jim和Spock的棋局到了紧张的时候，两个人都像粘在了椅子上似的，他就充当服务生。Jim不经意间的残酷，还有那凌乱的床铺，都错了。但随后他们走向了准备室，McCoy渐渐平静了一些。Spock拿起冒着热气的杯子，不太自然地朝他点了点头以示感谢，撅起嘴唇吹了吹杯子里的茶，就像一个亲吻。这是他最人类的习惯之一，每次都会让McCoy发自内心地微笑。

“这让你感到有趣？”Spock问道，像是在猜他心里在想什么。

McCoy耸了耸肩，两人在桌旁面对面坐了下来。

“在其他宇宙中看到与从前一致的事物能让人安心。”Spock推测道。

“老天保佑，”McCoy同意道，看着Spock脸上浮现出的困惑神情，噗嗤笑了出来。

接下来的安静就没有那么难熬了。

“话说，我还没来得及谢你。”McCoy说道，强迫自己直视Spock的眼睛。想到Spock之前做的事情、想到Spock做那些事情的时候全然冷酷的表情，仍会让他不寒而栗，但这改变不了事实。“之前在那边，你救了我的命。”

Spock沉默了好一会儿，McCoy开始不耐烦起来，不知道Spock是不是准备拉出他那套瓦肯废话来搪塞他，假装自己不明白怎么接受一句“谢谢”。但Spock只是说道：“不客气。”

“Marlena是谁？”McCoy问道。Spock低头啜了口茶，低头看着杯子，说道：

“她与舰长有着非常亲密的联系。”

“那跟我有什么关系？”

“关系很大。”Spock的下巴绷紧了。

“比如说？”见Spock不准备细说，McCoy立刻追问道。

Spock不说话了。

McCoy从没感到这么挫败过——就算是和他老婆离婚的时候，看着Jim睡遍全宇宙的时候，知道他再也不能治好船上的任何一个人、一天天捱过那些痛苦的日子的时候，都没有感觉到如此的挫败。他简直想打Spock，还有，自从McCoy在这个梦境般的地方醒来之后，Spock就一直带着拒人于千里之外的保护壳，McCoy想把他从里面拉出来。

但他只是声音嘶哑地说道：“她杀了我，Spock。”

Spock抬起了头，说道：“我很清楚，McCoy医生。是我找到了你的尸体。”

McCoy咬紧牙关，想到了自己看到那些场景时感到的痛苦；他必须知道。Spock是这艘船上唯一一个会跟他说实话的人，也是唯一一个会向McCoy解释他不知道事情的人。“拜托。”他说道。

Spock微微摇了摇头。“不要问我这些事情，Leonard。”

McCoy从没听过Spock叫他的名，而且，就像他已经这样叫了许多年一样。

“好吧，”McCoy叹了口气，瞪着他的那杯咖啡说道：“你这神秘兮兮的绿血妖精。”

这句话，还有之前这些事情，似乎让Spock的态度缓和了一些。“我肯定如果你问舰长的话，他会解释的。”

McCoy盯着自己的杯子，回想着自己几乎没什么印象的这个女人，然后第一次想到了她杀死的这个男人。他完全不了解另一个自己，从前他总以为自己可以代替他之前的位置。他想到了那场谋杀，想到Spock徒手撕裂了那些人，想到了Uhura和Chapel暧昧的微笑，想到了Chekov的匕首和酷刑器，但始终没有人给他一个解释。McCoy搜寻着那些人的内心；他从来不看表面现象。他在一开始就知道Jim是个麻烦，无论是作为舰长，还是作为朋友。在瓦肯那场战役之后，幸存的瓦肯遗民们脸上石雕般的表情一秒钟也骗不过他。他从未忘记这里不是他从前所在的地方，但这一切不过是表面不同罢了：腰带，匕首，穿过地球的剑，等等。但在更深处，他们仍是他所熟识、所医治、所爱过的人们。

他抬起头，发现Spock正看着他。他的制服在呼吸间甚至都没有波动，眼睑微垂，却完全没有眨眼。

“怎么？”

“舰长花了许多时间与Moreau中尉在一起，”Spock抱起手臂，说道：“他在轮值间隙与她共处的时间比与McCoy医生共处的时间多出了百分之四十三点六。”

“这又怎么了？”

Spock的表情完全没有变化，他继续说道：“2.3年前，在我们停泊于深空4号太空站时，她从船上消失了。”

“但为什么——”

通讯器响了起来。“McCoy，我有点东西要给你看。三层甲板，第十二号房间。”

McCoy张了张嘴，想告诉Jim他可以等到McCoy准备好了再说，但Spock开了口，声音一如既往的平淡。“是酷刑室。”

这几个字在McCoy耳边像是炸雷一般嗡嗡直响。等到这声音终于隐去了之后，McCoy立刻起身跑了出去。

进门之后，他第一眼就看到了Jim，一脸让人安心的得意表情。McCoy稍微松了口气。

然后他看见了那女人。

她被关在一间亭子里，旁边围着一圈安全官。她拼命拍打撞击着玻璃幕墙，却听不见一点声音。其他人对此情景都视若无睹。

“怎么——”McCoy吃惊地张大了嘴。

“McCoy。”Kirk拍了下他的后背，摇晃了他一下，“和 _十分_ 不名誉地被解职的前中尉Marlena Moreau打个招呼。”

她没在拍墙，McCoy忽然意识到——她只是在扭动，野兽般地把整个身体撞向他们。他正在见证活生生的 _痛苦_ ，他想到，恶心得踉跄了一下，但似乎没人在意。

“她不会再干涉我们了，”Jim说道，晃了晃他的肩膀。McCoy转头看向他。Jim的嘴唇微微抽动，像是在说一句私密的笑话。“再没有什么能烦扰我们了。”

“Jim，这不——你不能——”他对这艘进取号的第一印象又浮现在了脑海里，他不敢相信他们坦陈的罪行，不敢相信这些在另一个宇宙中被害的船员们，在这里不等别人认罪就立刻处决了他们。

而他还接受了他们的借口。

“不。”

Jim挺直了肩膀，扬起头，让他显得比原本要高大一些。“她杀了你。”

“ _不_ ，”McCoy觉得自己就像在努力用一个坏掉了的翻译器和人交流似的，难以把自己的想法组织成语言表达出来。他强迫自己直视着Jim，即使Marlena的抽搐痉挛让他无法忽视。“把她放了。”

Jim的声音和眼中的神色一样冰冷。“她 _昨天_ 又想杀了你，记得吗。”

“不。”

“不许再说这个字。”Jim狠狠地说道。

“她不该受到这样的对待。”

Jim一动不动，什么都没说。

“或许Moreau中尉的惩罚可以换一种方式来进行。”Spock走进房间，站在了McCoy的身边，说道。McCoy略微放松了一点点。他有多少次这样和Spock站在一起，在Jim准备冲动地做傻事的时候提出反对？这种时候，Jim总会平静下来，知道如果Spock和McCoy意见一致，认为这不是个好主意，那就值得再三考虑一下。

“守卫，”Jim的声音死一般冰冷，“站到一边。”

Spock向前迈了一小步，Jim也跟着往前走了一步。

McCoy则几乎是跳了出去，伸手去够控制键。

Jim几乎立刻就箍住了他的腰，把他甩了回来，然后转身走向控制面板。McCoy惊恐地看着Jim按下两个小按钮，轻微的哔哔声响起，Marlena的声音瞬间就穿透了玻璃，全身肌肉扭曲颤抖，翻起了白眼。

几秒之后，她就死了。

McCoy看着她滑落下来，软倒在地上，四肢还在微微抽搐着，头耷拉到一边，头发散乱地披在脸上。

“Spock。”Jim的声音仍然冷硬陌生，难以分辨其中情绪。“帮我个忙，带McCoy回我的房间。”

“我肯定他能自己找到回去的路，舰长。”Spock的声音一样冷冽，皮肤微微染上了一丝绿意。

Jim的笑容无比扭曲。“拜托？”

Spock一转身，大步走开了。

没有了他的存在，房间中的场景更加残酷鲜明。守卫们仍然一动不动地看着前方，像又聋又瞎的石头似的。Marlena的身体终于不动了，像断线的木偶一样倒在地上。McCoy忽然涌起一个念头，想把她抱出亭子，让Chapel把她放进停尸房，记录一下死亡时间。

Jim还在等着，像一条盘踞起来的毒蛇。他不是McCoy认识的那个人。

McCoy离开了。

Spock等在在房间外面，门刚在McCoy身后合拢，他就大步走开了，一次都没回过头。McCoy没在意。他只是专注于Spock修长消瘦的后背，和他的脚步声。Spock曾在McCoy的眼前把人撕成两半，但他仍是这艘星舰上和过去最相似的人。他是唯一一个意识到McCoy不是过去那个被谋杀了的人。Spock是唯一一个令McCoy记起自己从前认识的那些人都已经不在了这个事实。

McCoy不想再想这些事。他什么都不想再想。他数着自己的步子，走过船上弯曲的长廊。这艘船，他如此熟悉，同时却又如此陌生。

三十二步之后，他突然被人按在了墙上，一口气差点没喘上来。

他张开嘴想吸一口气，Spock却忽然低头吻住了他，落在他脸上的嘴唇和双手异于人类地火热，拇指擦过他的喉咙，舌头用力顶进他的嘴里。Spock熟知McCoy口腔的每个角落，就像他许多年来每天都这样吻他一样。想到在这艘蠢船上还有 _这样一个_ 了解他的人，与他亲近的人，他感到这个吻变得更加急切动人起来。然而，Spock却又突兀地退开了。

“我很抱歉。”

“Spock，怎么——”他的话还没说出口，Spock已经快步冲过了走廊，从一群船员中间穿了过去，船员们匆忙闪到一边，给他让开道路。McCoy跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，Spock的胡子摩擦他嘴唇的地方还在发烫，每一个路过的人都用害怕的目光看着他们。终于，他们停了下来——停在McCoy的房间门前。Spock用力戳着面板，输入了McCoy的房间密码——McCoy从没告诉过他——然后转过身，手背在身后，绞得紧紧的。直到这时，McCoy终于有机会开口说道：“Spock，你必须告诉我。”

“如果我进去，”Spock声音嘶哑地说道，肩膀微弓的样子让他的体型显得小了一些。“我就不会走了。”

“我他妈的才不管。”McCoy说道。Spock由着McCoy把自己拉进房间。McCoy双手攥在一起，在房间里不住地踱步，但Spock一动不动，只有眼睛随着McCoy的身影移动。McCoy急躁地催促道：“你就说吧。”

“你想知道什么？”

“为什么Moreau想杀我？”他最后的希望盘旋在胸口，绝望地试图抓住Spock告诉他的每一个字。Spock必定已经知道了所有令人苦恼的事实的答案。

“因为McCoy医生试图让她消失。”

McCoy不自觉地屏住了呼吸。“因为她得到了Jim。”

“因为Jim爱过她。”

“但我没——Jim说我从来没有，我们从来没有过——”这不该发生的，永远不该在这里发生，这个Jim想要他，只想操他。McCoy愤怒不已，他的镜像如此薄情，他简直想打伤什么人。Jim甚至为他杀人，轻松地像打开开关。

“以我的理解，Leonard从未回应过舰长的感情，他一直在利用它。Moreau和舰长的关系成为了他企图除去的一个障碍。”

“利用。”McCoy用微弱的声音重复道。

“Leonard操控人类感情的天分是无可比拟的。”Spock偏了偏头——思索着，夹杂着渴望，“Moreau中尉是他唯一失算的。”

“他为此付出了代价。”虽然没有Moreau付出的代价多。

“比你所知更多。”

经过了这么长时间的提问——询问，乞求——现在，他只希望能听见一些不那么可怕的事情。恐怖让这里变成了他爱过的那艘船破碎的镜像。“出了什么事？”他问道。

“如你所知，在我的 _pon farr_ 之后，Leonard与我结为同盟（好想翻译成结为连理啊摔！），”Spock语调平板地说道，“而在此之前，Leonard未经舰长的批准，将Moreau中尉放逐到了深空4号太空站的一个小卫星上。舰长做了一个不合逻辑的决定，只为满足他复仇的需要，不惜拿他首席医疗官和大副的性命来冒险。”

无论在哪个宇宙中，McCoy都从没听过Spock的言语中带有这么多感情。

“在我 _pon farr_ 的时候，他将我们一起锁在了一间屋子里。”Spock的声音低了下去，沙哑如同人类的耳语一般，“我记不起细节了。”

“我以为在此之后，Leonard不希望与我再有任何形式的联系，但我低估了他的战略需要，他绝不会对舰长妥协。他提出与我结盟，我同意了。”

“为什么？”McCoy嘴里发干地问道。

Spock伸手抓住了他，形容憔悴如同骷髅。“我发现Leonard很……”

上一次McCoy看到Spock这样的表情，是在他的母星被炸毁、母亲身亡的时候。Spock把他拉近，抚摸着他的肩膀，额头抵着McCoy的额头，两人的距离近到呼吸着同一处空气。“我们很相配。”

“我不是他，”McCoy反抗道。他提不起声音来，只能用粗砺的气声说道。

Spock放开了他，重新挺直身体。他用一根手指抚过McCoy的眉毛，擦过他的下颌。

最后他只是说了一句话：“我不在乎。”


	6. Chapter 6

**我只剩这把老骨头了。**

McCoy等待着Spock的下一步动作，但Spock却停了下来。他一只手托起McCoy的下巴，站在原地一动不动。

他的世界是一片废墟。他所爱的，甚至是他所认识的每一个人，或死或走，整个世界已经离他而去了。他在这里见到的人不是他所熟知的那些。他们丑陋，残酷。他也曾是这样，残忍地伤害了他从未想过要伤害的人，而他无可挽回。

他想到自己原来的宇宙，记忆中的那些人都是如此光明坦荡，连残忍的玩笑都没开过。

Spock拉着他，不让他走开。“让我留下。”他说道。

“我——”Spock双手的温度是这样令人无法拒绝，他眼中的悲伤、渴求的孤寂又是如此熟悉，McCoy也曾如此，年复一年，等待着自知永远无法拥有的东西。他无法忍受在Spock的眼中看到这些——自从他来到这里之后，Spock就是他的朋友，他救了他的命，他是McCoy所见到与他的镜像版本最相像的一个。进取号上其他所有的人——这整个宇宙——都是另外一副模样。连Jim也变了。

就在这时，Jim突然闯进了屋子，手里还拿着一把匕首。

他在看到Spock和McCoy之后停了下来。Spock的触碰忽然变成了紧握，他把McCoy拉近自己，说道：“舰长。”

“Jim。”

“你他妈的还敢这么叫我。”Jim暴躁地说道，McCoy从未见过他这么生气，甚至比看见他的杀父仇人的时候还要严重。

“你先消消气，你——”

“闭嘴。”

McCoy被Jim粗哑的怒喝声震住了。他的声音是纯然的愤怒。

“我想我告诉过你，把他带到我的房间去。”Jim对Spock厉声说道。

“如果你认为我会忘记我的任务，也许你该试试惩罚我。”Spock说道。甚至在他这句话还没说完的时候，McCoy就知道Jim一定会这么做的。

“Jim，不要——”

Jim对准Spock的腹部就一刀捅了过去，Spock轻松地打掉了那把匕首，扑向Jim，用自己的体重把他压在了地上。McCoy认识的最亲密的一对好友现在正在地上翻滚扭打，攻击着彼此最薄弱的地方。

McCoy走到他们身边，抓住Spock的制服，又抓着他的胳膊使劲拉扯，但根本拽不动他，也没办法扭转局面。他低吼了一声，用整个身体去撞Spock，同时试图接住Jim直奔Spock的脸打过去的拳头。

他们两个一起把他推了出去——Jim用他的拳头，Spock仅仅是身子一晃，就把他甩了出去。

McCoy重重地滚到一边，仰躺在地上，用胳膊肘撑起身子，心中翻滚着恨意——恨那些杀了他的Jim和Spock的人，恨这个宇宙，恨他自己。

“别打了。”McCoy微弱而沙哑地恳求道。Spock的手仍然掐着Jim的喉咙毫不动摇，力度足以将他扼死。他摇晃着Jim就像狗咬住骨头那样，随时都可能掐断Jim的脖颈。Jim挣扎着，使出各种McCoy甚至没见过的下三滥招数：抓Spock的眼睛耳朵，用拳头猛击Spock心脏所在的一侧腹部，胡乱向上蹬踢着。

他们可能会把对方杀了的。他们 _想_ 这么做。

“我说 _住手_ ！”

他没意识到自己的声音有多大，直到他看见Jim和Spock的动作停了下来，松了手，慢慢爬了起来，喘着粗气，整理好自己的制服，狠狠瞪着对方，但什么都没说。两人勉强各退了一步，目光几乎是同时转向了McCoy。

这让McCoy心底感到了些许满足，看着他们坐下来，注意力都放在他的身上。为了这点小事就感觉良好不是什么光彩的事。McCoy从未享受过控制别人的感觉，即使这能救命也一样。但Jim和Spock不打了，从野兽又变回了人的样子，这多少可以有些例外。

如果不仔细看——或者如果他不想仔细看的话，他真能相信他们就是他熟识的朋友们。

McCoy就是这么傻。

“另一个你会想让她死的。”Jim有些闷闷不乐地说道，几乎像在耍小孩子脾气似的。

“我不是他。”

Jim没有与他争辩，只点了点头，然后一直低着头，说道：“是啊，我看出来了。”

“我不能——”McCoy停下想了想，换了种更确切的表达方式说道，“我不想成为他。”

Jim没有说话，于是Spock开口说道：“我明白，Leonard。”

“我不在乎。”Jim补全了他的话。

McCoy不禁苦涩地一笑，即便他们想杀掉对方，他们还是能明白对方的心意，接续彼此的想法。“老天，现在到底是个什么情况？”

McCoy在他们面前不停踱步，抬手拉扯着头发。Jim和Spock曾试过杀掉对方，带着一群一无所有无所畏惧的年轻人彼此仇视。他们现在也该成熟些了。

“你想回到你原来的宇宙吗？”Spock认真地问道。

“这可能吗？”

Jim仍然没有抬头，说道：“是的。”

自从McCoy被带到这个宇宙之后，他从未问过这个问题。现在想想，他可以永远抛下这扭曲的世界，他可以回去，忘记这里发生的一切，努力继续生活。家里仍有他认识的人，有几个他丢下的朋友。他们可能会调查这个进取号唯一的幸存者出了什么事。他们会发现他空荡荡的旅馆房间，甚至还有玻璃杯上Jim Kirk的指纹。

Spock和Jim在等着。

这里的每件事都是错的——Jim和Spock掐着彼此的脖子而不是站在对方身边，看着他就好像他能修补一切。McCoy能明白地看出事情错在哪里，应该怎样改正。他看着这两张极相似又极陌生的脸，知道他们应该看起来是什么样子，甚至细致到眼角的每一条皱纹。

那些人已经死了。

他不会回去。早在他第一次醉眼朦胧地看见Jim、认为自己绝对是疯了的时候他就知道他会这么选择。那时他什么都不在乎，只要能再给他一次机会，让他看看进取号，看看那些他认识、他爱的人的面容，他宁愿放弃理智。

他无法找回那些他失去的人，他也不会放弃在这里找回的这些人，或许他可以在此之间做些什么——让他们变成全新的存在。

“你们两个第一次见面的时候很讨厌对方，”McCoy温和地说道，“我不知道在这里是怎样，但在那边，Spock在学院给你出了一个无人能获胜的测试。”

Jim终于抬起了头。

“之后？”Spock追问道。

“Jim在第三次的时候战胜了它——他作弊了。”他们有过一晚上简单而幸福的庆祝，Jim的喜悦和明朗的微笑抚平了McCoy心中的痛苦。“你不怎么高兴。”他对Spock说道。

“我能想到，”Spock有些犹疑地同意道，听起来有些困惑。

“之后更糟。Nero袭击，瓦肯毁灭。你们的情绪都不稳定，差点失控在舰桥上掐死对方。”他已经许久不提这件事了，那时他也没什么能说的。现在说起这些却很轻松。“我当时以为你们其中的一个人肯定会把另一个杀掉。”

“Spock和我做了个交易，”Jim打断了他的话，“在我杀了Pike之后。”

“在我来的地方，你没有杀Pike。”Jim坐直了些，Spock则挑起了眉毛。McCoy成功吸引了他们的注意，这是他最好的机会。“你救了他的命，你们两个——还有地球。”

Jim张开嘴，好像要说什么，但McCoy摆手阻止了他。他必须说下去，把话说完。他要把这个故事讲出来，这段历史——这段佳话。“我不知道其中究竟，但你们两个是星际舰队最棒的。我一直不明白你们两个怎么能合作默契，但你们确实如此——你们让对方更加完整，分享自己所有的一切。”

他知道他们听进去了，因为Jim和Spock又同时看向了对方。

“我们不是那些人。”Jim说道。

McCoy说：“我不在乎。”

“此前我们从未这样尝试过，”Spock慢慢说道。不像是反对，但隐含着警告的意味。

McCoy耸了耸肩。“在这里，你们还会勇敢前行吗？”

Jim和Spock不解地看着他。

“星际舰队的名言：勇敢地航向前人未至之境。”McCoy向前走了一步，站在他们之间正好一人宽的间隔中。Spock的手立刻搭在了他的背上，Jim则揽住了他的脖子。

Spock的手轻柔地抚摸过他背部凸出的骨节，说道：“这是合理的。”

Jim的大拇指亲密地磨蹭着McCoy的颈侧，视线却警惕地在McCoy和Spock之间来回逡巡。

“好吧，”Jim最后勉强同意道，然后，他更加坚定地说道：“Bones。”

这就够了。


End file.
